Heart and Soul
by vegetasfan14720
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like to find true love, only to findout that it's not of this world or of human species? Lex finds out the hard way to fall in love with Scar. I have revised ch.11 with Greyt'Tan and Ti'Na'Ja, well you know. Ch.11up! COMPLETE!
1. Beaten

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP….DAMN…If I did the ending to the movie would be totally different –wink-.

Ok, this is a Lex/Scar fanfic.

**Warning:** This is not meant for young people. If you feel offended by this fic at all…freaken deal with it, cause I'm not about to change it anytime soon. Rating goes up in later chapters.

This is my very first story so please, read and review and try not to be mean about the reviews, k? Here you go.

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1:**_

Lex hung there, utterly terrified that the hard meat that dragged Sebastian away would come back and kill her. So as quickly as she could, she pulled herself up and quickly got to her feet. "…." She was silent. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest erratically. "There's no point in standin' here." She said to herself out loud. "I've gotta get out of this place before the pyramid shifts again." So she the most sensible thing she could do in this situation…she started heading down a corridor that was pitch black.She cautiously walked the dark halls and kept an ear out for any sounds that were made. Surprisingly, the hall was very dead quiet, which made her uneasy.

She got to the end of the hall and checked her navigational wrist watch…It was broken from the fall. "Damn it" she cursed aloud. "How the fuck am I goin to know which way to go now?" but no answer met her ears. The black women instead decided to take a breather and try to relax and think about her options.

'Calm down, calm down, your not dead yet. You need to think about what you would in a situation like this' she thought to herself.

A soft clicking brought her rudely out of her reverie. She straightened bolt up right and slowly turned around. Fear struck her and her eyes began to water. She was now facing the creature that was now in front of her.

The predator clicked softly again and she began to shake with uncontrollable fear. He tilted his head to the side and she took it as a sign of a threat of some sort but also one of curiosity.

He slowly brought his hand up to unveil a very long spear. With a tensioning of his thumb the spear elongated into an even longer spear. Lex visibly jumped when the spear made a SHLINK sound as it elongated.

"Oh shit."

The predator then growled and lunged forward. Lex jumped out of the way and landed on her hands and knees. The predator lunged for her again and she rolled out of way with the spear slicing the shoulder of her parka. "Ah", she gasped as she felt the spear knick at her. He roared and threw his spear down on the ground then launched himself at her. Lex looked up and tried to move, but failed miserably as jumped on her and was now pinning her with all his weight. He brought his face to where it was just an inch away from hers. He was clicking and growling at her again and tilting his head to the side. He reached his hand down to his massive tree trunk like thigh and pulled out his wickedly curved, jagged knife. Lex noticed this transaction and struggled underneath his massive, muscled, bulky body. He arced his arm in the air and was about to bring it down on her for the final blow.

Lex how ever had other ideas. She brought knee up and nailed him right in the crotch. He howled in pain dropping his knife beside her head. He rolled off of her while holding his now pain pulsating package. (FUCKIN' BITCH!!) he swore in his own language. He felt tears welling in the corners of his masked eyes.

"That's what you get you BASTARD!" Lex said to the predators' face as she picked up the dropped knife.

He looked up at her with a deep sense of loathing. She noticed this and she shuddered for what he might do to her now after he got back on his feet. She didn't give him the pleasure of getting up for she brought her leg back and hurled it into his already pain throbbed member as he was trying to get up. He roared with rage and pain again as he slumped to the ground yet again holding himself between the legs hoping to relieve some of the pain. (FUCK, THIS BITCH IS GOIN TO FUCKIN DIE! Ow my fuckin balls!!) He said as he continued to hold himself.

Lex started to run off when something black with an oblong shaped head came rushing at her. She had no time to think before the hard meat slammed into her full force knocking the wind out of her. "UUhh!!" was she managed before she was pinned to the wall by the hard meat. Lex stared terrified at the kainde amedha as it brought its head close to hers. Its slimy saliva dripped onto Lex's face, "UUgh" Lex felt so disgusted. "Get the FUCK off of me you ugly son of a bitch!!" Lex growled as she desperately tried to free herself from the kainde amedha's death like grip.

(Good she deserves to die. Shows her for kickin me in the nuts.) The predator said as his still held himself for protection from any other low region attacks that might be received.

Lex on the other hand was in a difficult spot, she had no where to go, nor did she have any good choices. That's when Lex remembered the knife she still held in her hand. She quickly arced her arm and brought down in a blur of motion into the hard meat's skull. The alien screamed its rage and obvious agony. The shriek was the shriek of the dying; it pierced her ears so she covered them. The alien fell to floor limp. She sighed in relief and tried to push the alien off of her.

She managed to kill a kainde amedha with her own two hands. (How the fuck did a simple ooman manage to kill one of those damned serpents?) He thought to himself. (She's just a weak ooman she couldnt've killed one by herself!)

After succeeding in getting the dead hard meat off of her Lex bent down and took the knife out of the alien's head. Surprisingly the acidic blood didn't burn through the metal of the knife.

The predator came up behind her and reached his hand around and grabbed her by the neck squeezing unforgivingly. Lex couldn't breath but he could've cared less. While Lex struggled to breath he tensed his right forearm muscles causing his wrist blades to come out. He brought ever so menacingly up to her face. That's when she remembered what Sabastian said before he was dragged away. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." That was also when she realized she still had his gun. She slowly put her hands up in a defense/non-hostile manner. This caused the predator to tilt his head to the side. (Does she actually expect me to be civil with her after what she did to me?)  
She unknowingly said out loud. All Lex heard was a series of clicks, moans and low growls. She took the initiative to think that they weren't meant to be nice. 'I hope he doesn't kill me' Lex thought to herself. 'I wonder if he'll let me go if I give him his gun back' she thought. Lex slowly brought her arms behind her back and reached for her backpack. This caused him to visibly twitch. She managed to take off her backpack. She resumed with sticking her hand inside and groping for the predator's gun. She wrapped her hand around something cold and metallic. Lex then proceeded to take her hand out of the bag. He thought she was going to use a weapon against him so he slammed her against the nearest wall. Lex made an "Uuhh" sound as the wind was knocked out of lungs. She started to gasp for the precious air her body so desperately needed.

After filling her lungs with air her arms flew up to show she meant no harm. So she slowly put her hand back in the bag and took out the predator's weapon. He tilted his head in curiosity. (Why is she not attacking or trying to escape as before?) he thought to himself.

He hesitantly lowered her down so that she was on her feet. She reluctantly handed him his gun. He snatched it from her with a rough bark. She jumped as she was startled by this action.

He held his other hand out palm side up. He looked like he wanted something. That's when she remembered she still had his jagged knife. She hesitantly put it in his hand. He started to click softly absent mindedly. He then looked at the dead hard meat on the floor beside of them then back her, to the hard meat then back at her. "What?" she said with blunt conviction. He pointed to her then the hard meat, then proceeded to thump himself on the chest once. He then pointed to her then his manhood than pointed to her again and thumped his chest again. She didn't know what he meant by that. Then she got the hint, he was telling her that she did a good job on killing the kainde amedha and kicking his ass. Lex nodded her head to show that she understood what he was trying to say.

It all happened so quickly, first she was standing in front of the predator the next second she was on her back with him on top of again. This time he was holding the dagger at her throat so tightly there was a small trickle of blood running down her neck. He also pinned her thighs with his knees so she couldn't knee him in groin again. She felt the fear wash back full force. "This is fucking great, how the hell am I goin to get out of this one?" she muttered under her breath. He could barley hear what she had said but still heard it. He brought his face closer to hers until they were and inch away. He looked at her maliciously through masked eyes. She felt the loathing rolling off of him; she didn't have to see his face to know that he was pissed as all hell.

She didn't know what to do now. 'Well what should I do he's going to kill me and probably hang my head on his wall" she thought. As she finished that thought he brought his arm up in an arc with the knife in it and brought it down for the final blow that would surly kill her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

This is my very first fanfic. So please be nice.

I'm really tired so forgive me for any mistakes I might've made. I hope you all like it.

If you review then I might give you another chapter. If you don't then you'll feel my inevitable wrath…Muahhahahahahahahaaa!!!! So please review and be nice about it.

Welp I gotta go to bed I've got drum and bugle corp. tomorrow and we are going to have a dress rehearsal. TTFN. Rhaennon.


	2. Forgiven

Disclaimer: Not mine…yadayada….don't sew me.

Whelp another chapter and you know what that means….you get to see Lex kick some Alien ass. Woohoo!!! So anyway here's the story.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**

Lex saw his arm arc up and prepared for her inevitable death. 'Is this how I'm goin' to die?' she thought to herself. 'by this big bastard'.

He brought his arm down, ready to kill her. But only seemed to have hit stone. Lex had moved her head to side to avoid the razor sharp point of the blade.

He got pissed. Here he could kill hard meats with ease, but here… he couldn't even kill one difficult ooman. His mandibles clicked in annoyance as his prey was being so damn stubborn.

Lex felt his weight shift just slightly and took the chance. She managed to get one of her legs free, then wrapped it around his left leg causing him fall backwards on his back. In the process the knife was knocked out of his grasp. Lex reversed the positions so that she was on top not giving him the chance to recover. She grabbed the knife that had fallen out of his hand and instantly put it at his throat.

He was stock still not moving. He was too dumbfounded and surprised that a simple ooman had turned his own attack against him. Not only was he surprised he was pissed that he allowed it to happen.

"If you don't kill me I won't I'll let you free. You are a worthy, honorable opponent". He said in english.

Lex was struck dumb and a little confused. How could something not of this world speak in plain english? She didn't know she was just very overwhelmed by her pinning him and him speaking english. "How will I know you won't kill after I let you up, huh?" Lex asked incredulously.

"I'll give you my word" he said benevolently.

"And what is your word worth?" she asked in the same tone.

"Just let me up and you'll see".

Lex contemplated on whether to let this creature up where then he would probably kill her or stay in the suggestive position they were in with the knife still at his throat or kill him right off the bat.

Lex decided to let him up, she still held the knife to his throat. "See, I told you I wouldn't kill you" he said to her. "Well I'm still not takin' any chances" Lex retorted. He sighed exasperated. "Fine, if it would help you calm down, my name is Scar" he said gently tilting his to the side wondering what her next move was going to be.

"M...my..my name's Alexa Woods, Lex for short" she managed to stutter out in reply.

"I no longer have a qualm with you, so please take the knife off of my throat" Scar said calmly. Lex hesitantly lowered the knife away from Scar's throat and took a step back from him. He proceeded to take a step towards her. They continued this little game of cat and mouse until Lex's felt her back come against the wall. Where he brought his face just inches from hers. Lex started to breathe a little faster. She was minutely claustrophobic and hated being cornered.

What's wrong?" Scar purred out. He really didn't know what was wrong with and tilted his head to the side and clicked his mandibles in interested confusion.

Lex stared at his impassive mask; at how she could see her reflection in it. Then something caught her eye. It was shiny and jet black with a spear tipped tale.

'Shit, not again' Lex thought. Scar sensed the kainde amedha way before she even saw it. The hard meat crawled on the ceiling above Scar and lunged at him. Scar twisted around with speed unmatched. He aimed his cannon at the hard meat and fired. Missed. He fired again and hit the hard meat in the leg. The alien screamed in agony and anger as acidic blood spewed everywhere. Some blood got on Scar's silver like armor. Scar roared and ripped off the burning armor before the acid could get to his skin.

Scar picked up his spear that was lying not too far from him and flicked his thumb causing it to elongate. Scar arced his arm and drove his spear into the kainde amedha's thick skull. It squealed in pain before falling limp to the cold unforgiving stone ground. Scar roared his victory before walking up to the hard meat and started to dismember it.

"What the hell are you doin'" Lex asked in digust. "What does it look like ooman?" he retorted back. "I was just asking you asshole!!" she yelled at him. Scar got up and started to storm towards her as she started to back up against the wall thinking that wasn't a good idea to yell at him. He shot his hand out and grabbed her by her parka lifting her to eye level with him. Lex started to squirm and kick to get herself. She dare not kick him in the nuts again for fear of what he might do to her if she did.

"Put me down you son of a…" She was cut short when she heard screeches coming from the corridor. Six more hard meats were coming at them and fast. Scar dropped Lex and pivoted on his heels and spun around with inhuman speed. He aimed his cannon and fired hitting one as it dropped to the ground dead. He shot a few more times and killed four more. But when he shot again the one hard meat that was still standing dodged the shot. This kainde amedha was bigger and older than its brethren and had a piss coloured grid pattern on its head from a net gun. Scar instantly knew that this particular hard meat had run into one of his comrades and won the battle. He knew that his comrade had died an honorable yautja death. But the thought of his friend dead unlocked the rage inside of him. He roared loud enough that it shook the pyramid. Lex had to cover her ears to protect them.

Scar raced forward to the hard meat clashing into it full force and knocking it into a pillar. The pillar shattered from the force of the blow. The hard meat fell to the ground and struggled to get up. But Scar didn't allow him the privilege. He took the hard meat be the tail and swung as hard as he could then let go. The kainde amedha shrieked as it flew threw the air hitting the far side of the corridor hard. Scar sprinted and reached the hard meat as it got up. He tensed his muscles and his wrist blades extended and he swung, but the hard meat was a little too fast and dodged Scar's efforts. (You little piece of shit!) Scar swore in his language as the hard meat knocked him down and jumped on him pinning him to the ground.

Lex all the while was flabbergasted at the whole scene that had unfolded before her. It had happened so damn fast she could hardly keep up with the fight. She saw that the spear had fallen from Scar's hands, so she bent down and picked it up. There was a fire inside her that was willing her to live to survive this ordeal. There was a sudden urge and fire in her eyes as she charged forth with a battle cry that matched Scar's.

Scar looked up from his position on the ground and saw the soft meat heading towards his location as he heard the cry. 'What the fuck is she doing?' Scar thought. Suddenly, the hard meat that was on him was gone. She had rammed it in the chest. It shrieked in pain and anger. It swung its tail. Les saw the tail coming a little too late and it hit her full force. "Uhh" she cried out as she hit the wall hard on her back. Lex could feel her vision going dark and blurry. She reached with her hand behind her head and touched the spot the spot where her head had also hit the stone wall. She brought her hand back around and saw that a slick crimson liquid was on it. She instantly thought that then and there that she wasn't going to survive, either from blood loss or by the kainde amedha.

Scar got up and took out his shuriken (the star blade thingy) and threw it at the hard meat. The hard meat turned around a little too late as the shuriken sliced threw its hand severing it. It squealed in even more pain. _'Quit this foolishness and come back to me my offspring'_ said the queen into the hard meat's head. Instantly the hard meat bolted to a passage way and left. "Son of a bitch" Scar said. 'Now where is that ooman?' he thought to himself. He darted his head to the left at a sound his dreadlock like hair flying at the sudden movement. The ooman was lying on the ground eyes were half lidded and he could sense she was losing life blood fast. He walked menacingly slow over to her and bent down by her side. He took his finger and brushed hair away from her face. All the while purring in the process and not knowing he was doing it. The ooman was a true fighter she had a fiery soul that wanted to be protected at any cost. 'She has guts' Scar thought. "You are worthy and for that I will help you" he said to her. With those last words Lex gave in to the blackness of unconsciousness. Not knowing what he would do to her but also didn't care. She oddly enough felt safe in his arms as he picked her up oh so carefully so that he wouldn't further injure her. Scar didn't know why, but he felt a nagging on the inside that told him this particular ooman was special very special. His felt something else close to a needing kind of feeling as this ooman snuggled into his chest for warmth. He couldn't understand what it was or why he felt this way and clicked his mandibles in annoyance. He only understood that if he didn't get her out of this area and to a safer place she would surely die. As he was about to leave he heard a deep rumbling sound coming form the pyramid. It was beginning to shift again and started to move. He quickly grabbed his knife and spear that the alien had pulled out of itself earlier and began running threw the narrowing corridor with the ooman called 'Lex' in his strong arms.

Well there you have it the next chapter. I hope you like it.

I'm sorry it took a while for me to finish but I had Drum and Bugle Corp. and let me tel you I'm pretty about them moving me from tuba to the baritone. Waaaahh!!! Oh well I'll get over it soon.

I need at least **10** reviews before I do the next chapter…..You know what let's make it **5** reviews that way I don't seem like a bitch even though I am. YEAH!!! Go me!!

Read and review I leave to my couch of perpetual indulgence. Toodles!! Nickname: Rheannon.

Ps. Sorry it's so short forgive me.


	3. Revenge of a Mother

Disclaimer: Do not own, blah blah blah, don't sue me blah blah blah.

Well here is chapter three it might be a little crappy because I'm doing this at 11:30 pm. Man, if that doesn't make you tired.

Well anyway my boyfriend read this fic and said "If I were Scar and you were Lex, I would have screwed you already." I yelled at him then laughed my ass off at his comment. He's pretty funny.

These are a couple music videos be ELDERPREDATOR and they really kick some ass. The music is by Godsmack, 'I Stand Alone' and 'The Enemy'. There is also a funny video of AVP where there's an Alien in the shower and the Predator comes in and flushes the toilet. I couldn't stop laughing. Well here they hope you enjoy these as much as I do. R&R. On with the story.

**Chapter 3:**

Scar had been running for a good solid thirty minutes before he finally stopped. The pyramid had stopped its shifting and reconfiguration for about twenty minutes. He scanned the area they were in for any signs of life, more so for hard meats. To his relief none were in sight. He cautiously lied Lex down on the ground and looked over her injuries. She wasn't mortally wounded but yet she wasn't in any good condition either.

Lex stirred a little which initiated to visibly twitch and brought his full attention to the ooman. He noticed she was bleeding near her chest area and figured that she probably sustained the wound form the hard meats acidic blood that splattered on her during her little tussle with the alien. Also he took note that her parka was burning and she was moaning in sheer pain. He began to contemplate on what to do next. Then an idea occurred to him. He reached to his left hip and brought out his Medkit and opened it. There were so many knick-knacks in there and there was a syringe like device with a yellowish liquid inside of it.

Scar meticulously began to undo her parka, but not with out it being an arduous task. When finally got the parka undone he slowly removed the clothing from her. What he caught site of is what really intrigued and surprised him the most. She had milk mounds of that of female yautja, but were covered by a thin wrapping, (but he didn't know it was called a bra). (Don't think I'm sick for writing ok? Here we go…) He tilted his in curiosity and began to gently poke one of her breasts and she made a noise as he did so. He poked her again…another noise emitted from her lips. 'What the heck' he thought to himself. He decided that that was enough 'probing' for now and started to make up a blue gel like substance from the medkit. He proceeded by taking out a spoon like device. After the gel was made he scooped the utensil into the gel a proceeded to apply the substance on her chest. She moaned at first then when the gel began to melt and set into the acid burns she began to scream. She arced her back in pain. Scar covered her mouth but only got bitten for his efforts. She finally stopped screaming and he applied the gel to her head wound. This time he covered her mouth before she could scream and waited until she stopped.

**(That went well)** Scar said in his native tongue.

Scar then took the syringe form the medkit just as Lex opened her brown eyes. She moved her head to see Scar with the giant needle and her eyes went wide. She opened her to say something but her throat was sore from her screaming and nothing emitted from it. Scar drove the needle into her neck and Lex winced in pain but didn't scream. (She couldn't scream because her throat was sore, duh.) Scar push the ominous looking liquid into her then pulled it out swiftly. They remained there for approximately 10 minutes and the pyramid began to reconfigure itself again. He gathered up the medkit and scooped Lex up very placidly as a floor piece began to move up and the ceiling was dropping down. Scar ran into the opposite corridor to his left just as the floor and the ceiling met in the middle. Then all fell silent and all you could was the easy breathing of Scar and Lex in the narrow passage way. Again as before he lied her down on the cold floor hoping it would help her heating body.

Lex began to stir and fluttered her eyes open to see the Predator by her side. It warmed her heart minutely to see him there.

Scar pivoted his head and looked straight into her eyes, they were brown. They sparkled in the dim light that was present. They reminded him of his mother's eyes when he was a young pup. At that painful thought he turned away with a light growl. Lex at this point was sitting up and putting her parka back on. After clothing herself she reached for his hand to comfort him even though she didn't know why she had the urge to do so. Scar felt something soft tenderly touch his hand and he whipped his head around and glared at Lex. Lex felt the gaze and quickly removed her hand from his and fell silent. Immediately Scar regretted the action and took her hand in his and began to purr softly. This made Lex chuckle a slightly. Here was this colossal being who killed for fun and trophies one minute and the next was purring like a little kitten. Scar realized this and abruptly stopped and took his hand away form hers. **(What the hell did she do to me?)** he said in his own language but all Lex could comprehend were a series of growls and clicks from his throat. She found him to be quite amusing with his little clicks and what have you. Lex began to imagine what his face appeared to be like. Just as she was wondering this he began to remove his mask. The tubes hissed as pressurized air shot out of them. Lex watched on with intensity with her eyes widened. He peeled his mask off of his face and roared at her to see if she would flinch. She was still. He admired her bravery.

Lex never expected to look as this. He had a high forehead and had thick haired eyebrows. He had four crab like mandibles, two on top and two on the bottom that flared when he roared. Had also had inner teeth but had an absence of lips. When clicked it seemed to be much more clean and crisp than when he had his mask on. Lex was entranced by his face and proceeded to stare at his "features". Scar noticed this and scooted closer to her taken her hand in his. His massive paw belittled her hand as he held it. Scar brought his face inches from hers and purred loudly. Lex closed the distance between them and tenderly kissed him on his mandibles. 'What am I doing' Lex mentally slapped herself. She abruptly pulled back and blushed furiously. Scar tilted his at her abrupt action and wondered why she did that. There was a loud shriek and his answer would have to wait as a colossal hard meat he recognized as the queen stormed down the hall they were in. Lex quickly rose to her feet. "Scar, give me your Combistick! (sprear in other words)" she told Scar. Scar obeyed and handed her the spear. She twirled it in the air ominously. But the queen was unphased by it. Her crown was enormous and she was the size of a small yautja hunting ship. All in all she was huge. Scar took out his shuriken and threw it at her head. It sliced threw her neck and she wailed in obvious pain. Lex ran at her with the combistick in hand and stabbed where Scar had severed the queen's throat. The queen swung her huge tail and hit Lex in the gut sending her to the opposite side of the hall. Lex grunted as she was hit hard. Scar turned to see Lex hit the wall then he whipped back around and roared at the mother hard meat. There was a wall of rage that overtook him at that moment in time. He didn't care about his safety, all he cared about was the wellbeing of the ooman female and what had happened to her. He wondered slightly to himself if she was going to live. The queen paused and almost regretted hitting the ooman when Scar grabbed the combistick that was knocked from Lex's grasp and bunched his muscles. He sprinted at the hard meat and jumped into the air doing a back flip in the process before driving the spear into her skull. She shrieked in pain before falling to the floor limp and didn't move again. The wall of rage slowly began to wilt away as he cautiously made is way to the fallen ooman named 'Lex'. She wasn't moving and he assumed the worst. She moaned, the then perceived that she was just unconscious and that there was nothing to worry about, yet. He amiably picked her up bridal style, bunched his muscles and began to sprint down the corridors towards the exit. But unknowingly back at the hall the queen was beginning to plot her timing wrath against he ooman and the young yautja.

There you go my darlings.

This fic is dedicated to my most devoted fan: **VampiricAngel4** I really appreciate all the reviews I really really do, especially when this is my very first fic. I also wanna thank **Sonsasu the Winter Dragon** for givin' me pointers and helping me try to make my story better than it already is. (I hope I did what Sonsasu told me to do). If not I'll try again in the next chapter.

Well I gotta go, workin with my dad for 4 hours cleaning made me really tired. We had to clean this eight roomed, four bath house. And let me tell you it was **BIG** and I am bushed.

But hey, it was worth it, at least I made over $150 bucks doin' it.

Well bye I hope you love the new chapter.

The review count is set at **5** more reviews for the next chapter, so…start reviewing. TTFN. Rhaennon.

P.S. Sorry it's so short I had no other way to end it. 


	4. Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP for millionth damn time!!! Even though I desperately wished I did.

A/N: Well another chapter equals more fun with the characters and maybe I'll add another character in named 'Greyt' or something of that sort. I hope some of you looked at my profile and enjoyed what was on there.

I'm gonna try to make this chapter as interesting as possible. I want it to be exciting as possible as well. So I took an extra 2 weeks to this down and good.

Well here you go, enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

Scar kept up the pace with Lex in his arms clutched to his chest. He was at the exit; he could see it, until he heard that ominous rumbling. The pyramid was reconfiguring again and the exit was disappearing in amongst the moving slaps of stone. He sprinted towards the exit dodging the slabs as best he as his agility would allow him. Unfortunately, the giant slabs of stone were moving in on them too quickly. He ceased running and stood there as the exit way was closed by tons of stone slab. Scar roared in frustration and anger. He began to beat the cold tone slab out of sheer rage. Unfortunately, not knowing that he had accidentally dropped Lex on the floor in the process of his little temper tantrum. His eyes went wide at the realization of this and looked down at his feet. There was sprawled out on the ground unconscious. He roared out of frustration and anger with himself before bending down and meticulously picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms once more.

They stayed there for about five minutes before Lex began to wake up. "Be still ooman. You are not yet ready to walk" Scar said soothingly to her. Lex ignored his command and wriggled out of his grasp, but not without some difficulty. What greeted her was a series of pains running through her head and body. Her hands instinctively flew to head; her vision was blurry and she felt like her world was spinning. Lex fell backwards and awaited for the stone floor to catch her, but the cold stone never met her falling form. Instead she felt strong arms catch her around the waist preventing her form hitting the hard floor. Lex looked up and saw Jade eyes staring at her in that "I told you so" expression. She reluctantly allowed him to cradle her once again and hold her against his strong, muscled chest. Lex felt like a child in his arms, but also felt safe in his strong hold.

Scar wouldn't admit it to himself, but, he actually liked the fell of Lex's body against is own. Unknowingly, Scar began to purr instinctively in beatitude and felicity. Lex noticed this and became very confused and delighted at the same moment. Noticing her stare, Scar abruptly stopped purring and stared back into her luminous brown eyes. One could get lost in those eyes, one could get lost indeed if he wasn't careful. 'What beautiful eyes. I've never seen eyes so deep and mysterious before' Scar thought to himself. He drew his face closer to hers and stared even deeper into her eyes. Lex planted a hand on his chest and pushed a little, this action tore Scar out of his daze. He mentally slapped himself, 'What the hell am I doing?' Just as he finished that thought Lex craned her neck up and delivered a kiss on his lower mandible. "Thank you for saving me" was all she could say before drifting back to sleep due to having a mild concussion. Scar stared down in shock and confusion. Why had she kissed him? Wasn't he a monster, a creature unknown to the ooman world? A creature that killed for the sheer pleasure of it? Plus, wasn't he just plain ugly? If he was all of the above, than why had she kissed him? He contemplated this for five more minutes and found that it was just pissing him off. Not only that, but it was frustrating and confusing as well.

After a couple of minutes of trying to calm himself down Scar heard Lex moan and felt a pull on his thermo net. He bent his head down and saw that she was clinging to his body this made him feel weird and slightly uncomfortable but he didn't let it show nor did he succumb to it.

Scar was rudely torn from his reverie as he heard that all too familiar rumble and scraping of stone against stone. The pyramid was shifting again. The slab in front of him remained still causing a growl of annoyance out of the yautja. The wall next to Scar began to slide to the left and something horrifying caught Scar's breath in his throat and he almost dropped Lex but caught himself in time.

The queen was standing there in all her glory on the other side of slab. She was over 30 feet tall and her head crest was at least 15 feet wide. Her teeth were longer than any of her offspring and her inner set of teeth were bigger as well. She hissed menacingly at the yautja in her path and took a step forward. Scar growled a curse before setting Lex gently on the ground and taking out his combistick and his shuriken.

Scar threw the shuriken and it sliced through her throat. At the same time he jumped into the air, twirled his spear and did a back flip embedding the combistick into the queen's neck. He landed on the ground gracefully just in time to hold his hand up and catch his shuriken.

The queen hissed and shrieked in pain as she scrabbled at the spear in her neck. The felt the gurgling of her blood in her throat and desperately tried to get the spear out. Scar on the other hand picked up Lex carefully and headed down a passage that slab of stone that moved revealed. He ran until the shrieks of frustration, pain and anger could no longer be heard. Scar ceased running and looked behind him. There was no queen in sight, for now. Scar sighed in relief and sat down against the wall still holding the ooman in his arms. Scar looked down at Lex and he felt his heart churn. 'Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling that has me wanting to protect Lex?' Wait a minute, since when did he refer to the ooman as 'Lex'? Now things were getting weird.

He bent his head down near her head and sniffed. She smelled good. He nuzzled his face in her hair and inhaled her scent even deeper letting out a pleasured groan as he exhaled. He felt something between his legs begin to stir, but he didn't care. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair loving the texture of it and how it felt in his fingers.

Lex moaned and fluttered her eyes open and Scar was the thing that her eyes saw. Lex smiled and slowly snaked her hand up his torso, up his neck and finally rested it on his face. Scar felt her hand slither its way up his chest and to his face and closed his and lost himself completely in her touch. 'Hunter's Moon she feels good' Scar thought to himself.

He then noticed something different about Lex. She had an altered essence about her. Her pheromones had changed and they assaulted his nose. His eyes shot open at the realization of the change and what it was. He knew what it was and it took every fiber of his being to not ravage her on the spot. Lex…was in heat. About that time on Scar's home ship, all the yautja males were in heat as well. (Quick lesson: I got this from a site: Yautja females go into heat in the middle of when the males are about to end. Now won't that create a little sexual tension between the two sexes? I think it would, alot of tension. Whelp, that was your little lesson for the day, now on with the story.) Lex noticed the tension in Scar as well as muscles, "What are you so tensed about?" she asked him. "If I told you, you would probably as you ooman's say "freak out" and I don't want that" he said as a matter of factly. "No, I would never freak out, not on you" she contradicted. "Alright, but remember you're the one that asked" Scar countered her. "Lex…" he began then fell silent. "Yes" she said sweetly. "You excite me by the way you smell and fight. Basically you just excite me when you do anything" Scar said with conviction and finality. "Is that it?" Lex asked. He nodded slightly, but enough for her to see. "Why are you telling me this?" she said quizzically. Scar just stared into her bottomless eyes and for a second time he got totally lost within them. He shifted her so that hers legs were straddling his hips and drew her close into his chest. He held her protectively not wanting to let her go.

Scar could feel her warmth against his body. Hunter's Moon did she feel good against him. He ran his hands down her shoulders to the small of her back. Lex let out a small content moan and closed her eyes. Scar loved it when she made that noise. It made feel worthy and honorable that he could make her produce such an elating, stimulating sound. He wondered what else made her produce that sound. He needed to hear it again and again to make him feel more powerful. So his hands ventured further and they came to rest on her rump and she let out a deeper moan than before. Scar purred loudly and reveled in the sounds that he could make come out of her mouth.

Lex took Scar's hands and placed them on her waist; from there she let him do what ever he wanted. And that's exactly what he did, what ever he wanted.

He snaked his right hand to the middle of her back, while the other hand slithered to her stomach and slid up between her breasts to just above them and forced her to arc her back. Scar then moved his face to hers; his mandibles played over her face and she giggled. He moved his mandibles down to her neck and continued to 'play'. Lex let out a soft moan, but it wasn't enough to his satisfaction. He got an evil idea. Since her body anatomy was closer to the female yautja he figured she would have the same "features" as a female yautja. His upper mandibles quirked up in an evil grin. Lex opened one eyes and saw the gesture. She then became confused. 'What is he thinkin' about I wonder?' Lex wondered to herself. In that same moment Scar's left hand was on her chest and fumbling with the zipper. **(Damn ooman device can't undo this damn contraption.)** Scar clicked out loud in annoyance. **(Ahh, there we go.)** Scar said in his own language as he finally got the zipper to zip down. He only got half way when he heard Lex moan again. This caused him to smirk once again.

After he unzipped her parka to her stomach he pulled the parka away from her shoulders and down her sides. He brought his mandibles to her stomach and lightly ran them over it. Lex tried to hold in a moan but it eluded her any way. Scar was very much pleased that he found a spot that made emit such an addicting sound. 'I wonder what else forces her to make such a beautiful sound?' Scar thought to him evilly. He slid his face up to the middle of her chest and his mandibles ran along her sternum. She arched her a little more and produced the most arousing moan he had ever heard. Her moan caused him to buck his hips up and make her squeak and sit bolt up right to stare into his eyes. They looked desperate, needy and wild. He a look that said "I need it", but Lex was too confused about his actions. Also, she felt flattered that she had this kind of an effect on him.

Lex then got a wicked plan for revenge. She would make him beg like the animal he was. She would make him want her even more. She would something, something to say "You shouldn't have done that" and get back at him for what he did to her.

She slowly brought her hand to chest and began to make slow circles with her index finger. She the chorded muscles under her finger tense.

She would make him pay dearly.

Oh yes, she would make him pay dearly indeed…

Well there's chapter 4 for ya I hope you like what I wrote here and what I did.

( )( )(")(")

PUT THIS IN YOUR PROFILE

LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!!!**

Here are special thanks to the people who reviewed my story:

_**VampiricAngel4**_

_**PredBabe1**_

_**Black Warrior23**_

_**BlueBastard**_

_**Slade-illy**_

_**Narias**_

Thank you all for your reviews.

I am setting the next chapter with _**3**_ reviews. I'll be more lenient and not a bitch.

Preview of next chapter:

"NNOOOO" Lex cried as Scar was impaled on the queen's spear-like tale. She ran head long into the queen with the combistick and shoved it into the queen's chest….

That's it for now I have to go to bed before my mother bitches at me some more.

Please review and you might get a cookie, OOOOO COOOOCCKKIIEEESS!!!!

Bye, now. I love you all!!

God I can't stop talking!!!


	5. Simple Pleasures and Lavishing Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from AVP ok? Though I desperately wish I did.

Well I left the last chapter all spiced up for this one.

There are adult themes in this fic, so please don't go biting my head off just because you thought it was gross or something. I really hope I don't get into any trouble with this. Plus if you don't like it… don't read it. (God, I hope I don't get into any trouble with this and don't offend any people.)

DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!!!

Anyway on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

The queen hard meat was hot on their heels and they ran, they ran hard. Every so often would she catch up and snap her giant jaws at their heads.

Lex was trying her best to keep up with Scar.

Scar was way ahead of Lex and this he took note of instantly. He bunched his muscles and dug his heels into the floor skidding a few feet before coming to a complete rest and waited for Lex. When she caught up they began running again.

They turned a corner and saw a drone; without hesitation Scar whipped out his shuriken and threw it decapitating the creature in an instant. He caught the shuriken and continued running.

After the little "tryst" he had with Lex in that corridor he couldn't remember feeling so alive and jovial. 'That was amazing!' Scar said to himself. 'I never thought it would be that mind blowing'.

_**Flashback**_

-------------------

Lex slowly slid her hand down his torso, taking all the time in the world. Scar was getting a little frustrated with her hand's slow descent when she finally made it to his loincloth. He grunted in pleasure and bucked his hips against her hand.

Lex laughed at his eagerness and got a more devious idea in her mind. The poor guy won't know what had hit him.

Lex slowly slid her hand to the clasp of his loincloth and teased it. Scar let out a frustrated grunt; it took every possible fiber of his being to not throw her down and take upon that spot. But he held strong. Lex continued her teasing until she saw fit that he had had enough torture. She finally undid the clasp that separated her from his rapidly growing member. Lex gasped at the sight of his huge shaft her eyes growing to the size of dinner platters.

Satisfied with the look on her face Scar folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against the stone wall with a "Yeah, I know" expression on his face.

Lex snapped out of her stupor and realized her 'task' at hand. She brought her hand to his still growing member and slid her hand down the length of it then back up again. Scar tensed and growled in sheer need. She continued this for several minutes. 'Damn, will she ever stop? If she doesn't soon she might find herself on the floor' Scar thought to himself. Lex bent down and flicked her tongue over the tip of his shaft. He let out a mixture of a growl, moan and roar then he flipped her on her back and rested all of his weight on her. Lex didn't see it coming she was totally off guard. She yelped as the cold stone met her fevered back.

"You WILL PAY for that ooman. You will pay dearly" Scar said to Lex, his breathing haggard.

"Bring it on warrior. That is, if you are one" she countered.

"Is that a challenge, ooman?" he asked coolly. "What if it was" she said sweetly. Scar growled at that and said, "Don't start what you can't finish" he said acutely in her ear. "Who said I couldn't finish?" she countered once more bringing her hand up to his face and lightly rubbing her thumb over his mandibles. This action caused him to look into her eyes once more. He saw raw unfiltered passion and desire. Did she actually accept him for what he was? Was she willing to give herself to him completely? Was she not afraid? Afraid of what he might do to her? He required his answers when she said, "Scar, I'm not afraid of this". He lowered his head down so that he was nuzzling hers. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. He adored the way she smelled and the way she moaned under him. At that thought he felt his member stir. He knew he needed her as much as she needed him. He decided to pick up the pace on this situation. He brought his hand to her stomach and began to slowly snake his hand down to pants. The constricting fabric had to go, but he didn't want to ruin her clothing. He took one claw and snapped the button off. Now that he knew how to use a zipper it was easy to maneuver and manipulate. He slid the zipper down menacingly slow causing Lex to squirm and moan in impatience. He reveled in sounds that he could evoke out of her and in the way he could make her writhe. After that task had been completed he slowly slid her pants off. She wore a small undergarment that looked that of the female yautja wore as armor, but were soft to the touch. He fingered the elastic band at her waist and she let out a moan. He wondered what was under there… That's when he had a wicked idea. He curled two fingers under the elastic band at her front and tore yanked. Lex's eyes flew open and shot her head up to stare at wide-eyed at Scar who was, she thought, was grinning in malevolence and malice. She wasn't prepared for what Scar next and her head flew back in sheer passion. Scar had dipped his finger between her nether lips and watched as she squirmed and writhed under him as he rubbed what lay beneath there.

Her scent had changed once again and it was driving him insane. Not only was she in heat, she was also as the oomans say 'turned on' by his actions. He continued to rub until his finger was slick with her juices then he ceased his motions. Lex lifted her head eyes half lidded and her breathing was rapid, "Why.. did… you…st…stop" Lex asked accusingly pausing with each breath. Scar just looked at her in that same desirable, passionate expression and said not a word.  
He adjudicated that he would finish this little tête-à-tête. He slowly positioned himself between her legs. She happily complied by spreading them even wider to house his massive bulk. She tenderly placed hands on his large muscular arms and braced herself. She looked him in the eyes and nodded signifying that she was ready. Scar nodded and thrust deep inside her.

Lex cried out in pain, she knew it would hurt, but she didn't think it would hurt this bad.

Scar stayed there and did not move for fear he would further injure her. She didn't realize that he was that massive.

After a few minutes the pain ebbed and she lifted her head and nodded to him once again showing that she was ready. He took this as a good thing and he began to thrust agonizingly slow into her. There was some pain but it was subsiding quickly. She whispered his name as he picked up the pace. She was a resilient girl. He enjoyed the noises and the squeaks he forced out of her.

Lex by this time was writhing in sheer passion. She never thought it would be this good. Nor did she imagine it would be with a different life form. Lex moaned as she felt a strange feeling in her lower abdomen. It was like a pulling sensation. She didn't care only felt Scar and what was happening now.

Scar couldn't believe how good she felt and how such a simple act of raw passion evoked such sounds from her. Her mews drove him nearly to the edge of insanity. The way her body moved under him was hypnotizing. She was a wonder all in itself. He felt his heart soar when he heard her whisper his name. He has never felt so alive. He grunted and groaned as he felt something pulling in his lower region. He knew what it was and he could sense that her climax was nearing as well. He sped up his thrusts and Lex threw her head back in desire wanting that sweet release that both have been searching for. Their prayers were answered when Lex arched her back as her orgasm hit her full force. Scar wasn't too far behind. He thrust a few more times then and held himself there. He roared as he bottom out inside of her releasing all his seed into her womb. Lex sighed in relief, she felt complete, but most of all she felt happy; happier than she's been in a long time.

Scar slid himself out of her and put on his loin cloth. Lex did the same with her clothing, only to be pissed when she saw that her pants button was ripped off, but she shrugged it off and put her clothes back on. After they were clothing themselves they noticed that the pyramid shifted several times during the time they were being intimate. "Wow, you really are a warrior" Lex said seductively and ran her hand over his chest. "Be careful what you do you might get a real ride if you push it" Scar countered. "Who said I didn't want it?" At that moment he shot his arm out and encircled her waist drawing her close to his body. He purred slightly and ran his fingers over her face. The moment was short lived as the pyramid began to shift again. The wall behind them shifted to the left and the corridor just to the right of them closed up completely. The newly opened corridor revealed something bone chilling in its wake.

The kainde amedha queen was sitting patiently on the other side of the wall, waiting to disembowel her prey and then some. She hissed menacingly and slowly sat up from her haunches and was in no hurry to go after them. There was no where to go. The only exit was the one that the queen was in. They were trapped.

Scar got an idea. He slowly brought his hand to his thigh and took out his knife. He brought it up, bunched his calf and thigh muscles and sprinted towards the queen with a battle cry that rocked the stone walls. The queen swung her spear-like tail and hit Scar in the chest throwing him against a wall hard before falling to the ground and dropping his knife.

Lex saw the knife land at her feet and bent down and picked it up. There was a fire that burned inside of her a fire that she couldn't explain was coming from. She let out her own battle cry and seized the moment. She charged at queen running just under her torso and sliced through her chest. The queen shrieked in pain and swung her tail under her catching Lex in the stomach flinging her against the wall as well. Lex slid down the wall as she fell to the floor. By this time Scar was already up on his feet when he witnessed Lex getting flung across the corridor. HE became livid and picked up his knife that Lex had dropped. He charged forward toward the hard meat queen with a enraged cry on his tongue. Scar drew his arm back and jumped into the air turning and did a back flip. He used the momentum he had built up and delivered a nearly fatal blow to the queen by slicing thru her throat. The kainde amedha squealed in rage and obvious pain as her hands flew up to her throat to stop the bleeding, but to no avail.

Acidic blood spewed everywhere some landing on Scar's arm; he couldn't it, he was too engrossed in his rage to care.

Lex slowly lifted her head and saw Scar battling the queen and was instantly filled with concern. She rose to her feet as quickly as she could and the spear that queen had dislodged from her head. 'Why the hell won't she die?' Lex wondered to herself as she bent down and wrapped her fingers around the spear. Lex watched in utter horror as Scar was impaled on the spear-like tip of the queen's tale and was roaring in pain and frustration as his neon green blood soaked the front of him and dripped to the floor below him. A gasp erupted from her throat and she found her self charging towards the queen, combistick extended. Lex jumped up and delivered another nearly fatal blow to the hard meat mother. The combistick was sticking thru the hard meat queen's chest and she fell to the floor writhing in agony.

Scar took out his shuriken and cut thru the tale. Lex flew to his side to aid him. "Are you alright?" Lex asked highly concerned as she brought her hand to the side of his face. "I'll live, but help me get this thing out of my chest will ya?" Scar answered back as he pointed to the severed spear tip in his chest. Lex nodded her head and brought her hands to the tale and wrapped her hands around it. She looked at Scar with questioning eyes; he nodded for her to continue. Once that was established, Lex slowly began to pull out the tale's tip. Scar hissed in pain, "It's better if you do it quickly". Lex nodded and gathered all her strength and pulled hard. Scar howled as the severed tip of tale slid out not to gently. "I'm sorry" Lex said with apologetic eyes, "That's alright".

The queen was still on the floor wriggling in agony. This gave Scar and Lex the opportunity to grab the weapons and haul ass on out of there. Since the queen had been so kind and moved out of the corridors passage it was easy to maneuver around her and get thru. After they were in the new corridor they ran like hell.

The queen watched as they got away, again. She had had enough of this, and she wasn't about to let it happen again next time they meet.

_**End Flashback**_

-------------------------

Scar and Lex ceased running when they were sure the queen was out of reach. Both were panting and out of breath. Turned and stared at each other for some time until Lex broke the silence. "That was amazing" she said as she walked up to Scar and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he answered back as he returned the gesture. Lex lifted her head while Scar bent his head down; she craned her head a little more and stood on her tip toes and delivered a kiss upon his mandibles. Scar let out a content growl as he slowly ran his hands up and down her back evoking a moan from her now and then.

They stood there and held each other until the pyramid began to change again, then they headed out of the hall and were off to find the exit out of this hell hole once again.

------------------------------------------------

There you go another chapter completed. I'm so fricken happy!!!

I don't want people comin to me sayin that it was X-rated when I see this stuff in facfics all over the damn place, so don't be a dumb-ass -.-.

I really appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting; it's really nice to hear people really do like my story.

CONGRADULATIONS!!!! YOU ALL GET, guess what…COOCKIIIEEESSS!!!!! Well, most of them are for me, but I guess I can be more lenient.

Well, I gotta go my mother is calling me for dinner. I'm hoping y'all liked this chapter it has a kick to it don' it?


	6. First Meeting: Good Impression

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from AVP so don't sue me.

Well another chapter and you know what that means…MORE FUN!!!

I really appreciate all of the reviews and comments. I guess you all get cookies.

I have nothing else to say I'm all out of quips and what not; usually I can't shut up, but today I guess is a mellow day.

Here's the chapter you've wanted…

----------------------

**Chapter 6**

Lex and Scar ran for about 5 minutes before they finally reached the exit. "Yes" they said simultaneously. They proceeded to run down the steps before Scar stopped. "Wait' he demanded Lex. "What is it" she inquired.

Scar lifted his arm and opened his wrist computer pressing a few buttons was all Lex could see. "It's a bomb, and I'm giving us ten minutes to get our sorry asses out of here" he said belligerently. "Oh" was all she could. He tore off the wrist computer and threw it into the pyramid and began to run down the steps pulling Lex along with him.

They got to the ice tunnel that Lex's team came down in and saw the sled was still there. She punched in a couple of numbers and the sled began to go up. They both jumped on quickly and rode the rest of the way up.

Lex felt the wind fly past her hair. She was losing her grip on the bar; she felt her hands slipping off. Scar noticed this and wrapped his arm around her waist securely and held her close to him. Lex could do nothing but smile.

The sled was gaining speed uncontrollably as they reached the surface. They held tighter to the bar as they reached the top. The sled flew out of the tunnel landing harshly on the icy ground. Lex was flung from Scar's grasp and landed non too softly on her side. Scar on the other hand landed gracefully on his feet and slowly rose to a straightened position. He searched the area nothing but dead oomans hanging off the beams of the buildings.

Lex moaned and slowly, but painfully rose to her feet. She brushed her self off meticulously and began her search for Scar.

Scar saw Lex walking towards him and he rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Yes I think I'm okay" she answered. He ran his hand over her face and she let out a soft moan and brought her hand up over his.

Just as they thought the danger was over they heard a deep, ominous rumble from beneath them. They both looked at each other and then ran.

There was a wave of air and it knocked both of them down. Following that one was second wave, but this one was an inferno of fire.  
Scar and Lex looked at the tunnel and saw a torrent of flame shoot out of it. The ground then began to shake, and both of them jumped up and started running yet again.

The ground began to collapse under their feet pushing them to run even faster.

Lex stumbled over a piece of ice and fell herd on her hands and knees. Scar realized this and turned around grabbing her and carrying her the rest of the way. When they were finally a safe distance away from the collapsing whaling station Scar graciously set Lex down on her two feet.

Lex turned towards the giant hole that was now represented the whaling station and her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe it she actually made it out alive and not to mention had an intimate moment with an alien. "Wow" was that she could manage to say before Scar shot his arm out and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her to him. He purred as he ran his hand over her face once again. Lex returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling her face into his strong, hard chest and sighed in relief.

Scar pulled Lex away from him and looked her over. He knew he had forgotten something. His hand instantly went to his side and he yanked an alien finger off of his belt. She noted the scar on his forehead and nodded in acceptance. He proceeded to mark her as a clan member. She made no sound of pain as he continued to mar her cheek. 'That's my girl' he thought proudly to himself. When he was done he reattached the finger to his belt and bowed his head in respect. Lex did the same and closed the distance between them. She placed her hands on his chest got a weird thought, "Will your people accept me?" she asked nonchalantly. "If they don't I will make them accept you" he answered with conviction as he snaked his arms to rest around her waist. "When will they be here?" "They'll be here soon I hope". That's was when he realized he forgot something dear that a hunter was never supposed to forget…his trophy. He mentally cursed himself for the youngling mistake, but he didn't need to fret for long.

As they remained there embracing one another a loud shriek resounded in there ears. "It can't be.." Scar said softly as Lex also heard the loud cry of vexation. They looked at each other wide eyed and looked toward the spot where the cry originated from.

The snow and ice began to move just about thirty feet away from them. It burst open and from it emerged one pissed off queen. Though the blast left her with one arm and a huge gash in her left side, she was still able to hold her self up. Not to mention she was more then willing to kill.

Lex and Scar let go of each other hesitantly and took their fighting positions. Scar tossed Lex his spear while he was content with his wrist gauntlet and his shurikens. They charged at the mother xenomorph with their weapons held high and battle cry emanated from their throats. Lex was the first to reach the hard meat. She ran under her and stabbed at where her heart would be. The queen squealed in pain and anger. Scar was quite impressed with Lex and how brave she was. She had much honor and was a worthy fighter. He snapped out of his reverie and retracted his wrist blades. He assailed on the mother kainde amedha and sliced thru her throat causing her to gurgle and choke on her own acidic blood.

Lex was holing her own as she jumped in the air and landed on the back of the queen and drove the spear into her back. The queen fell to the ground in agony.

Scar watched as Lex jumped into the air landing on the queen's back and taking her down in utter confusion and amazement. He looked down and saw that the queen was trying get her inner jaws to bite his leg, he would have none of that. He arced his arm up and brought it down swiftly cutting off her inner jaw. The queen let out a gurgled shriek as blood spewed from her mouth on to the ice covered ground. The snow melting with the acid blood. He arced his arm once more and the queen knew what to come next. She let out a shriek, but not an ordinary shriek. It was a shrill wail of finality and death. With that Scar brought his arm down in a blur of motion and sliced thru the queen's neck, decapitating her, cutting her cry of death off. She fell inoperative with death on the ground and Scar threw his head back and let out a victorious roar. When he was done he looked at Lex and motioned for her to come to him. Lex climbed off the queen's back and seductively walked over to Scar. Scar's right arm was a blur of motion as he wrapped it around her waist drawing her near him. She planted her hands on his chest and landed a kiss on his chest. She wrapped her right leg around his waist and began to look at him very wantonly. Scar grabbed her right leg and held it there for her balance. He looked into her eyes the same way and plotted on what he was going to with her once the mother ship landed. Oh, Shit!! The mother ship, he totally forgot. He let Lex go and pressed something on his wrist gauntlet. There was rush of wind as a huge ship appeared in front of them. Lex gawked at the sight of it.

A door opened and an old looking yautja appeared out of it. Scar bowed and Lex did the same not knowing what else to do. "Who is that" Lex whispered still bowing. "That is elder Greyt'Tan. He is the ruler of this Clan" Scar began. Greyt'Tan began walking to the two bowing. "He is also the greatest hunter in the galaxy" he finished off in time as the elder stood right before them. The elder looked at the queen hard meat eyes wide in surprise then looked back the still bowing persons in front of him. **"Scar, I see you have killed the prized queen hard meat. You must be elated with yourself. Ah, and I also see you have managed to catch an ooman for a slave, how rewarding"** the elder spoke their native tongue. All Lex heard were a series of clicks and growls, hell she couldn't even understand a damn word he had just said even if she tried. Scar's straightened bolt upright at the last part of the elder's sentence about Lex being his slave; he had to tell the elder that Lex was his mate and not his slave, if he would accept it. **"Sorry elder Greyt'Tan, she is not my slave" **Scar began.** "Then what is she?" **the elder asked suspiciously. **"She is… my mate and is a part of this clan your highness" **Scar said meaning every word of it. The elder's eyes widened to the point of them popping out of the sockets. **"Before you say anything elder, with all due respect I must tell you this first. She has killed many kainde amedha and has survived. She has also helped me defeat the queen. She has honor and is worthy of the hunt"** Scar said as he gestured to Lex, who was still bowing, to the dead queen that lay beside them. At that moment Scar realized another pheromone change about Lex… she was pregnant with his child. A swell of pride rushed through Scar and he proudly declared, **"and she is baring my offspring your highness."**

The elder took a step toward the still bowing Lex and said, "Stand up ooman" with a demanding, stern voice. Lex did as she was told and straightened up looking the elder square in the eyes. He noticed the pheromone as well and smiled. "Ooman, do agree to be Scar's mate for life?" he asked in that same demanding tone. Lex was confused at first but then got the idea of what he was saying. "Yes, I agree to be his mate and will not dishonor him in any way possible" she said as she bowed in respect once more. The elder smiled at this and turned to Scar who was beaming with pride with what Lex said. **"You are a very lucky yautja to have such a devout mate. Not to mention she is kind of attractive for an ooman"** the elder said to Scar yet again in their own language.

The elder turned his attention to Lex again, "You are an honorable addition to this clan we humbly grant you access into this clan." He said in that stern deep voice. Scar was so proud at that moment. Lex bowed her head and said, "Thank you elder Greyt'Tan I will not let this clan or you down." He bowed his head showed her respect as well. He turned back to Scar with prideful eyes. **"Well son, you've got a keeper". "Thank you, father" **Scar said as he once again bowed.

The elder turned around and walked to the ship.

Scar turned to Lex and grabbed her making her squeal in surprise as he picked her up and lifted her high above him. She laughed as he did this. He lowered her down, but didn't put her down, so that she was face to face with him and delivered his own kiss with his inner mouth. Lex was taken aback by this as he set on her feet. She quickly got over her surprised state and wrapped her arms around his waist and raining kisses on his chest.

"Come along you two. The ship is leaving!" the elder bellowed from inside the ship. They both smiled at each other began to walk to the ship's entrance. Scar knocked Lex's legs form under her and caught her mid air and carried her bridal style into the hull of the ship. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into it.

Once they entered the ship they were met by many yautja with various expressions on their faces. Some had confused expressions and wondered what a warrior was doing with an ooman. Some had surprised expressions. Others had hateful expressions on their faces and wanted nothing more than to see the female ooman's blood spilt all over the floors of the ship and use her head as a trophy.

That's when he remembered the queen's head. He quickly ran outside and grabbed the queen's head and ran back inside before the doors closed. When he got inside the ship a horrible sight met his eyes. There was Lex covered in blood. Scar let out a loud bellow of anger and pain. "WHO DID THIS" he yelled in a way that promised death to anyone who dared to hurt his mate.

Blood was pouring from her arm as she held it. The yautja that did it had snuck up behind her and tried to stab her with his combistick, but she moved out of the just in tiem to save herself; unfortunately, the spear stabbed her arm instead.

Scar didn't wait long as a rather large yautja stepped forward with his combistick covered in Lex's blood. "I did" was his answer. Scar's eyes turned blood red and charged forward on the unblooded yautja. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Scar yelled in the young yautja's face with his hand around his throat squeezing hard. "She's nothing but a worthless ooman" he defended himself poorly. "SHE has aided me in killing the kainde amedha queen, and you tell me that she is worthless?" Scar yelled once more squeezing harder on the yautja's throat making him choke.

"My son, tend to your mate. I will decide what this unblooded whelp's punishment is. Right now she needs you" Greyt'Tan suddenly spoke out.

Scar looked over to Lex and saw that she was losing blood fast. His rage instantly faded and he dropped the ungrateful yautja on the floor and went to Lex's side. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to the nearest healer.

Back at the hull the young yautja was holding his throat coughing.

"**Jak'Ona, what the hell were you thinking? Your punishment will be decided soon and will not be so lenient" **the elder declared to Jak'Ona in front of all the yautja unblooded, blooded and the warriors.

-----------------------------

At the infirmary, Scar set Lex down on the healing table. **"Can you help her Ti'Na'Ja?"**

he asked concerned.

Ti'Na'Ja was a pure white yautja female. She was a rare sight to see. Her dreadlocks were white as well. She had purple eyes and the lining of her eyelids were pink giving a slight appearance of albinism. She had a kind disposition and was liked throughout the yautja clan. She was also a good judge of character and loved her job as a healer. She was the one yautja that all the males chased after. She didn't hold a grudge towards humans at all. She infact liked humans, even though there were very few yautja that liked humans any way. A lovely prize to behold in other words, but she wasn't as ugly as most of the race, which was also a rare quality.

"**Of course I'll help. What is the problem"** she asked sweetly. Ti'Na'Ja and Scar were good friends, she would do anything to help him. **"Jak'Ona, he stabbed Lex in the arm and she's losing a lot of life blood"** he said, each word dripping with concern. **"That ass-hole, eh deserves what ever is coming to him"** she said hatefully.

She went to her cabinets and took out a device.

Lex by this time was passed out form the loss of blood.

Ti'Na'Ja returned to Lex's side and opened the device. There were small tools in it and what looked something to start a flame and another material that was unidentifiable. She spread the unknown substance in the bowl-like device. She then revealed vile of blue liquid from her lab coat that she wore. She poured the blue liquid on the unknown substance and started the flame. After about five minutes a blue gel was concocted. She took out a spoon looking device and dipped it in the gel. **"You might want to hold her down"** she warned Scar. Scar nodded and held Lex's arms and legs (don't ask me how, he just did). Ti'Na'Ja proceeded to apply the gel to Lex's wounds. Nothing happened at first then it started to set in. Lex's face scrunched in pain. Scar felt her body begin to tense. A few seconds later Lex began to scream in pain and thrash her body. Scar was having a hard time of keeping her still.

After a few minutes the pain receded and Lex stopped thrashing and lay completely still. Scar got off of her and wiped off his brow. "That wasn't too hard" he laughed. "She's got some power to her doesn't she. She is a worthy mate" Ti'Na'Ja genuinely complemented.

Scar nodded and turned his attention to his mate. "She is" he whispered absent mindedly.

-------------------------

Jak'Ona was thrown to the floor by a guard. **"Jak'Ona, have desecrated my son's honor by attacking his mate"** the elder bellowed to Jak'Ona.

"**I meant no disrespect your honor"** Jak'Ona pleaded.

"**If so why did you attack her?"** Greyt'Tan asked suspiciously.

"**I did not know your highness, I did not know"** he was on the verge of tears when the elder spoke again.

"**I will let off this one time. If you attack her again repercussions will be taken and not taken lightly"** the elder said with conviction.

Jak'Ona nodded and bowed in respect and understanding.

"**You are dismissed"** Greyt'Tan said sternly with a finger gesture, letting Jak'Ona know that he was to allowed leave.

He didn't hesitate in leaving. He swiftly got off his knee and rushed out the door of the room.

--------------------

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it and hope you review more on it.

I'm feeling a little nice today so I'll give you a snippet of my next chapter.

Here you go:

_**Preview of next chapter:**_

Scar's clawed hand slid up Lex's thigh as he continued to tease her mercilessly. Lex emitted a sigh of slight pain and pleasure.

Scar continued his torture and decided that she had had enough. He slid his hand to her panties and lightly played with the elastic band. Lex lifted her hips letting him know that she wanted it badly. Scar smirked at this and pulled her underwear off. He had just rested himself between her legs when the door slid open and revealed Jak'Ona……

_**End preview**_

Now that I have you wanting more the next chapter will be set at **3** reviews.

See y'all later.

I must leave to my couch of perpetual indulgence.


	7. Tryst and Plots

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in AVP.

Ok this chapter has adult themes in it so don't go thinken it's X-rated, cause it's not. Just think of it as 'fluff', enjoy.

------------------

**Chapter 7**

Lex fluttered her eyes open and took a look around. It didn't help that her vision was blurry at all. Though she could make out some of the room as her sight slowly returned to her.

The room she was in was a burgundy colour with a textured look to it. On the right side of the room there were an assortment of skulls and bones that hung there including the queen's head which scared her for a minute until she realized it was just the skull. On the left side there was a door, probably the entrance. In the front of the room was another door, she would explore that one later. The door to the left slid open suddenly and Scar walked into the room.

Scar was surprised to see Lex up so soon.

Lex stared into his jade eyes as Scar did the same to her. 'What is it about this ooman that has me yeaning to be with her' Scar thought to himself. His question left unanswered.

"Come here" Lex said in scratchy voice due to sleep. Scar did as told and meandered over to her slowly.

"Yes, what do you need" Scar said alluringly as he sat next to her on the bed. Lex caught the seductive tone in his voice and decided to play along.

---------------------------------

Jak'Ona was walking down the hall in one of the corridors of the mother ship thinking to himself. 'Man, if I'd known that that ooman was Scar's mate, I would've never had tried to kill her' he thought to himself regretfully. 'Maybe I should go and apologize to him and his..mate' he thought the last part with distaste.

He took a sharp left and headed down the corridor where the rooms were located until he came to a door that read "Scar" in there own language.

Jak'Ona sighed and put his hand to pad just to the left of the door and prepared to open it.

---------------------------------

Scar's claws raked up Lex's thigh emitting a sigh of slight pain and pleasure from her throat. He continued to tease her merciless.

Scar continued his torture and decided that she had had enough. He slid his hand to her panties and lightly played with the elastic band. Lex lifted her hips letting him know that she was more than ready to receive him. Scar smirked at this and pulled her underwear off completely. He rested himself between her legs when the door opened revealing Jak'Ona.

Jak'Ona's yellow eyes went wide and his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Scar and Lex preparing to 'get it on'.

He fell to the floor howling in disgust scraping at his eyes. "AAHHH!! I'LL GET THAT SIGHT OUT OF MY HEAD!! IT'S FOREVER BURNED INTO MY MEMORY!!!!" he yelled as he rolled on the floor.

"Well that's what you get for not knocking, asshole" Lex laughed as she walked over to the fallen yautja still writhing and twitching on floor. She walked up to Jak'Ona and stood right in front of him. "Besides, what do you want" she asked demandingly.

"I've come to apologize for my actions towards you and Scar" he said not really meaning what he was saying, although, it did sound convincing even to Scar.

Scar broke the silence that hummed over them, "We accept your apologies" he said proudly. 'That wasn't that hard' Jak'Ona thought to himself. "But, if you lay a hand on my mate again, I will not hesitate in decapitating you and mounting your head on my trophy wall" Scar said in a sinister tone as he jabbed his thumb towards his trophy rack.

Jak'Ona gulped and nodded his head on understanding. He would get that ooman, he would get her indeed, he thought as he bowed and walked out of the room.

Lex walked over to the bed and plopped down on top of it. It was soft but not too soft. She sighed in contentment.

Scar watched her as she wiggled around on the bed. The way her body moved was incredible and to say the least turned him on. Scar couldn't take it any more he needed her and he needed her now!

Scar stalked with menacing slowness over to Lex, who wasn't aware of the impending "danger" that was to be wrought upon her. She just kept rolling and writhing on the bed in her own little world.

Scar was half way to the bed before he jumped on it landing on top of Lex.

Lex squeaked as a huge yautja jumped on top of her. Her hands instinctively flew to her face to protect what was there.

Scar laughed at the sight of her and wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. He how ever did not let go of wrists. He simply held them and pulled up to behind her head. He held her wrists down with his right forearm and used his other hand to explore the forbidden world.

Lex lay there silent until his hand slid between her legs making her gasp in surprise. Scar rubbed the bud that lay hidden there and relished in the noises she made. Lex's eyes shot open and her mouth went agape as one of Scar's digits entered her. He pumped his finger in an in-out motion.

Lex began to writhe under him; she needed something to cling on, but his arm was holding her wrists down, so she settled with tossing her head in frustration at not having anything to grab on to.

Scar watched her as she tossed her head and begged for him to let her hold him. He laughed and simply denied her the privilege. "I'm not going to let my mate get the advantage over me" he said seductively in her ear. "I don't want to get the advantage, I just want to hold you" Lex whined. He reveled in the fact that he could be so intimately cruel.

He bent his head down and played over her stomach with his mandibles. Lex arched her back in wanton desire. He went lower to her navel and teased her a little before bringing his head back up to hers.

Lex was panting and short of breath. She wanted him badly and she was powerless to get what she wanted. Lex let out a gasp of surprise as Scar inserted another finger into her. He was pumping his fingers agonizingly slow and she was getting frustrated. Scar on the other hand had all the time in the universe, but he himself was becoming salacious and his destitution for her was growing by the second. He decided to speed things up a bit.

He inserted a third finger and pumped his fingers faster into her. She was writhing in pleasure and craved more than what he was offering her right then. She bucked her hips in impatience and whispered his name, "Scar…pl..please…I…I need it" she mewled in raw passion. Scar did nothing but laugh at her and continued his torturous game.

Lex felt her stomach tighten and her orgasm crashed over body. She bit her lower lip as the spasms gripped her and she let go completely. Scar's hand was covered in her juices and he chuckled at how resilient she was and how hard she came. "Are you ready" he said lowly. "Ready…for what" Lex asked out of breath. "For me" he said lustfully.

Scar undid his loincloth and threw on the floor beside the bed. He had never remembered wanting something or someone so badly until now. He literally craved her and his body was in poverty of not having her. He slid between her legs and then wrapped them around his waist. With one thrust he was inside her.

Lex gasped as his huge member was shoved into her hard, but she didn't mind. She just wanted him to love her. She didn't care if he was a different species, race or the fact that he was an entirely different being. She loved him as he loved her and that's all that mattered right then and there.

Scar thrust deep into her. He tried with all his might not to use his full strength so he wouldn't hurt her. 'This is incredible' he thought to him self as he continued to make love to Lex.

Lex was enjoying this as much as he was. She moaned as he hit the right spot and went wild. She sat bolt up right and wrapped her arms around Scar's neck. Scar was surprised by this still kept up the pace. "faster" Lex whispered in his ear. He happily complied. He moved his hips faster and tried to bring them to the release that their bodies so desperately needed.

Lex felt her stomach tighten again and knew what was coming. Scar felt the same thing and this drove him to go faster. He pumped his hips up into her as fast as he could go trying to bring that sweet satisfaction.

Lex arched her back painfully as her second orgasm hit her full force. Her mouth was agape in a silent scream as Scar continued to pump into her. Scar roared as his orgasm crashed over him spilling all his seed into her. He ceased pumping and went limp. Both fell on the bed and were panting out of breath. Lex closed her eyes in serenity and sighed in relief. She had never thought a second time would be so good. Scar thought the same thing.

Scar brought his hand to her face and slowly ran his fingers down her face and neck and across her collar. Lex moaned and opened her eyes. Gentle jade eyes met hers. The promised protection and happiness. They promised hope and no pain. They promised love and passion. Trust was instilled inside those sage orbs. But there was another thing that Lex could see inside those eyes, she could see pride and honor. He was proud that she was his life mate and he was honorable to have her bare his child.

Lex lifted her head and placed a kiss on hid lower mandible. At this Scar slid out of her and lay next to her and held her in his arms protectively. "I am proud that you are my mate" he said with pride. "And I am honored to be your mate and bare your child, Scar" Lex said sweetly. His hold on her tightened as both drifted off to a deep sleep.

-----------------------------

Jak'Ona sat outside the door and heard the whole thing; the moaning and the grunts of passion. He may be a sick person but he had a reason for eavesdropping on them. He would make the ooman pay dearly for dishonoring him and he will get revenge.

"I wonder what she feels like on the inside" Jak'Ona said to himself. He stood up and walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a door that read "Jak'Ona" on it. HE placed his hand on the key pad just to the left of the door and the door slid open. He walked inside to plot his revenge on the female ooman. Maybe, just maybe, he can force her to be his mate instead of Scar's. With that he chuckled and closed the door behind him.

----------------------------

There you go it's done. And if you don't love it…shove it!!! Ha, I win!!!

Any way, are there any sport people out there who love track and field? If there are contact me and send me a message.

I'll set the next chapter at **5** reviews. The next chapter will be filled with action and gore, maybe, but that's just me.

This chapter goes out to:

**Tekkidie-Milk-chan**

**Opera-Gypsy**

**PredBabe1**

**VampiricAngel4**

**Crystal Moon Magic**

**Narias**

**agonymistress**

**Oak Tree Woman**

**Black Warrior23**

**BlueBastard**

**Slade-illy**

Those are all the people that have reviewed so far so please if you know anyone tell them about this story. Thank you.

And now you all get COOKIES!!!

TaTa. Hugs x Kisses


	8. Stolen Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP.

Another chapter and now you get see what Jak'Ona is up to. And why he wants Lex as his mate. Weirdo.

Thank you for the reviews. You will get cookies and brownies. Oooo, yummy.

On vith zhee storry!!

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Lex woke up to the sound of water running assaulting her ears. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she rose on her right elbow while rubbing her eyes with the left hand. She yawned and made her way to the place where the sound was originating from. The sound was coming form the door that was in the front of the room. She noticed that she was naked and pulled a sheet around her body. She slowly got out of the bed and made a bee-line the door where the sound was coming from.

Lex tentatively opened the door and a rush of steam rolled out from behind it. She then depicted that it was the bath room, and an elegant bathroom it was. The bathroom was of large size and was a deep burgundy color. There floor consisted of rare black marble with white and gold flecks inside it. There was a lavishing, long sink to the left of her that was also made of the intricate black marble. To the right was a huge mirror that showed every possible angle of the bathroom. Also to he right was a strange looking toilet, but it had the same features as a human toilet; it was also made of the black marble. That's when she noticed the bath. It was a big bath at least twenty by twenty feet. The curtains were a maroon shade and bath was of also black marble. All in all, the bathroom was lushes and beautiful. She then decried that the shower was infact running and that there was a figure with long dreadlocks standing in the cascade of water. There was a voice that ripped her out of her reverie.

"I see that you are up" the voice purred softly.

"Uhm…yes I am" she said tentatively.

"Did you sleep well" the voice once again purred.

"Mmm.. yes I slept great. Although I feel quite grungy" she said as she stretched her arms.

"Why don't you come in here and wash your self up" Scar said perceptively with a hint of a something else behind his words. If the yautja had a devils tail his would be swinging precariously and seductively.

Lex's cheeks flushed a deep red at the thought of a shower with Scar. Why was she feeling so shy all of a sudden he's seen her naked before, so why should this time be any different?

She shook off the thought as she unwrapped the blanket from around her and stepped into the shower. It was very foggy in there, she couldn't see where she was.

Lex felt a hand wrap around her waist and she jumped from fright. She twisted around to see Scar there smiling at her she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his torso and with enmity ran slow circles with her fingers at the small of his back. Scar let out constricted moan as she did this and ran his hand over her back. She stood up on her tip toes and delivered a kiss to his mandible. She then turned around and continued on with the shower.

After she was done he remained in the shower just because the water soothed him. She stepped out and grabbed towel and walked out of the bathroom and into the bed room. Lex flopped down on the bed and prepared to close her eyes when there was an ominous knock on the door. Lex groaned in dismay and hesitantly rose from the bed and captiously walked over to the door and pressed hand on the keypad. The door hissed open and Lex gasped as she saw a very familiar yautja she was about to yell when he covered her mouth with a cloth and held her tight. Lex tried to fight him off, but to no avail. Her vision began to get blurry and her world was spinning. Lex blacked out into unconsciousness and thought of nothing else but the hatred she felt towards the yautja. The said yautja then dragged Lex out of the room and down the hall to his quarters, opened the door and dragged her inside with him then closed the door.

----------------------------------------

Scar sensed something was wrong and quickly turned off the shower and got out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his midsection and walked out of the bathroom. When he saw that Lex wasn't occupying the room and that there was a unfamiliar scent in the room Scar roared in dismay and rage. Someone had taken his mate and he was not happy. His eyes went red with rage and pain. He was going to kill who ever took his mate and he would not stop until he found her.

Scar put on all his armor and stormed out the door in search of his stolen love.

----------------------------------------

The unknown yautja placed Lex on his bed gently so not to wake her. 'She is so beautiful, and all mine' he thought to himself. He went to his closet located in the back of the room and grabbed five hand towels. He walked back over to the bed with menacing slowness and tied her hands and feet to the bed posts so when she did wake she wouldn't get up and run away. He took the fifth towel and gagged her with it so she wouldn't scream.

He ran the back of hand over her face and down her chest. How he wanted to just tear the towel off of her and take her on the spot. He restrained himself though and thought that it would be best not to do so.

He slowly lowered himself down and layed beside her and wrapped his arms around her torso and her waist. He brought his head to hers and inhaled deeply. The smell of hair was intoxicating and arousing at the same time. The yautja snaked his hand down to her navel and lightly rubbed slow circles there.

Lex moaned in her unconscious state and twisted her head from side to side.

The yautja was going to enjoy his revenge on Scar he was going to enjoy it indeed.

-------------------------------------------

Ti'Na'Ja was in the infirmary when Scar stormed in, in a what seemed like a very bad mood.

"**Uhm…What's wrong handsome?" **She teased. **"Not now Ti'Na'Ja. Someone has abducted my mate"** He yelled in fury. **"Can you help me find her?". "Of course I will, you know I'm always here to help you"** she said with sincerity. He smiled, **"Thank you".** With that he grabbed her arm softly and pulled her with him. **"But first we have to talk to my father" **He said as he pulled her out the door of the infirmary.

They headed down a hall towards where Scar's father was. They pretty soon came to two double doors and Scar pushed it open and entered the large room. When Scar and Ti'Na'Ja reached the throne they bowed in respect and Scar began to speak. **"Father, someone has taken my mate. Will you help in the search for her?"** He asked frantically. **"Yes, my son I will help in your search for your mate if she means that much to you" **Greyt'Tan agreed. The trio then walked out of the throne room and out the door in search of Scar's mate.

------------------------------------

Lex slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. The room she was in was a dark red almost like a blood color. The bed she was on was set next to the far wall. She could see that the entrance way was to the left of the bed and that the bathroom was on the other side of the room.

She tried to rub her aching head but found that both of her hands were restrained. She then felt something in her mouth, she was gagged by a towel of some sort and she began to become frightened.

Lex felt a body move next to her and saw Jak'Ona fast asleep and his mandibles twitching in unconsciousness. He was even uglier up close. Lex began to cry as she wished that she was with Scar right then and there.

Jak'Ona opened up his eyes as he felt the bed shift a little and saw Lex staring at him in vehemence and vexation. This he would not allow. He brought his hand up in an arc and struck her across the cheek causing her head to jerk to the left hard. The force of the blow smashed her mouth against her teeth and in turn caused her lips to bleed profusely. Lex could taste the blood on in her mouth, but the strike only made her stare at him with more venom and irascibility. She could never remember hating someone with such a passion before until now. She raised her right hand and flicked Jak'Ona off. This only seemed to fuel his rage further and he struck her again this time knocking her out. 'Little, ungrateful bitch' he thought to himself as he rose from and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. She would respect him and treat him with the utmost courtesy. He will train her to be the perfect pet and mate, but that can wait, right now he had other matters to attend to, like bathing himself. He slowly walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and got in. he would make her pay for dishonoring him, and he would make Scar suffer.

-----------------------------------

"**Have you found her yet Ti'Na'Ja?" **Scar asked in hopes that she found Lex. **"No not yet"** she answered back in dismay. **"Father, have you found her"** Scar asked in the same way into his wrist gauntlet. **"No son, I have not"** Greyt'Tan answered in the same way Ti'Na'Ja did. **"Damn!!"** Scar cursed in vehemence and frustration. Who ever took his mate will pay with their lives.

Scar walked down the corridor and into his room. That's when a scent assaulted his nose. 'Jak'Ona' Scar thought to himself as blood filled his vision and rage over took him.

Scar stormed out of his room and down the corridor.

-----------------------------------

Jak'Ona had just gotten out of the bath when he sensed that Scar was coming towards his direction. He quickly went to the bed and untied Lex's ankles and wrists from the bed posts. He also took the risk in undoing the gag form around her mouth. After he was done he lifted her off the bed and pulled back the covers and set under them. As he finished the door hissed open and he abruptly sat up and saw Scar standing there with hatred threaded through every fiber of his body. Scar looked at Jak'Ona and then looked at Lex who seemed to be fast asleep. **"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my mate?"** Scar hissed his voice promising a painful death. **"I've done nothing to 'your' mate, but it is what I was about to do with my mate"** Jak'Ona said with an edge of cockiness. **"What are you talking about" **Scar asked incredulously. "**What I mean is that this ooman is my mate and my pet"** at said with the same cockiness on his breath. At this Scar charged forward obviously hurt and angered. **"What the hell do you mean your pet, she's apart of this clan** **not part of the lower society!!"** Scar yelled in Jak'Ona's face as he held him by the throat.

"**You are right. She is a gentle species and so should be treated as such**" Jak'Ona said.

Scar slowly let go of Jak'Ona's throat and set him back down.

"**Why is she here with you?"** Scar asked with distaste. **"She chose to be here with me. She has fully forgiven me and much more"** Jak'Ona replied. As he said this Lex began to stir and Scar asked, **"Lex, do you truly want to be with him"**, Lex not understanding what Scar had just said nodded her head and said **"Yes"**. When she said that word Scar's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach and he slowly walked out of the room. **"I hope you'll be happier with him"** he said not meaning a word of it. **"I'll take good care of her"** Jak'Ona said slyly as Scar walked out the door with a hiss.

He had done it, he had made the ooman his, but not physically or mentally. But he had won and it felt damn good to have that feeling.

------------------------------------

Scar rested his body against the door and felt like his heart was torn into millions of pieces. He couldn't believe that Lex, HIS mate would go for a bad blood such as Jak'Ona. He felt as if his whole world life wasn't worth living anymore.

"**Scar, have you found her yet" **Ti'Na'Ja asked as she ran up to Scar. **"Scar" **she said with a concerned tone to her voice. **"Yes, Yes, I've found her, but…she is…with Jak'Ona"** he said with disdain. **"What do you mean 'with Jak'Ona'"** she asked incredulously. **"She has chosen him to be her mate and I can't force her to change her mind" **he said half heartedly. That said he walked down the corridor leaving Ti'Na'Ja in her bewildered state.

-----------------------------------

Scar walked into his room and flopped down on his bed and sighed heavily and wished that Lex was there to comfort him. How he wanted to feel her body next to his and have her moan his name. Oh how he wanted to see her beautiful, lush brown eyes staring into his green ones and have her tell him that she loved him. But that was the past and now he would never see his mate again. Nor would he be able to see his child.

-----------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. But hey, tough shit. I'm not going to keep it a Jak'Onaxlex fic at all. Jak'Ona's an ass-hole and deserves to die. He will die in a later chapter maybe even the next chapter.

And also sorry it took so long to update but I got hit in the mouth yesterday by a fuckin Frisbee. Man did it hurt like hell my lips were bleeding and everything. Now my lip is the size of a huge fricken jelly bean. Send sympathies to me. –sniff- -sniff- I think I need a hug.

Any way hope you love the chapter. Bye.


	9. Death of a Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or any of the characters.

Well the size of my lip has gone down and the swelling has receded some, but…there's still a bruise on it. Damn, I look like a freak. Oh well, life comes at ya fast.

In this chapter Jak'Ona gets ta die a horribly, slow, horrific, painful death. Yay!! Scar wins Lex back in this chapter. Yippy!!! Isn't that the bitchy goodness or what? (That's my phrase and you **CAN'T** take it. Ha!

Vell, on vith zhee storry!!!

------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

It had been three months since Scar supposedly lost Lex to Jak'Ona and he was absolutely miserable and melancholy. He was so down that he didn't even bother coming out of his room for only to eat and go see his father and Ti'Na'Ja.

Scar walked out of his room and down the corridor to the infirmary to see Ti'Na'Ja. He walked into the entrance where she was bandaging a warrior.

"**Hey"** Scar said nonchalantly. **"Oh, hi Scar I didn't hear you come in"** she said with enthusiasm. He walked somberly over to her and rested against a shelf.

"**There you go, come back in a couple of days so I can see how it's going"** she said sweetly. The yautja nodded and exited the room.

"**I can't stop thinking about her. This whole thing seems so wrong and portentous"** Scar said as he lightly scratched his chin. **"I know, but you know what I can't shake the feeling that Jak'Ona might be lying" **she said quizzically. **"I know"** Scar answered back in the same tone.

"**What if Jak'Ona just wanted to get back at you for dishonoring him infront of all the ship and took Lex to prove his point" **Ti'Na'Ja blathered out of nowhere. Scar looked at her befuddled and confused, but knew what she meant by it. Scar automatically grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the infirmary, **"H..Hey, what's the big idea?"** she yelled at him. He said nothing as he stormed towards Jak'Ona's quarters in a fit of rage.

--------------------------------------

Jak'Ona had stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his midsection and walked into the room to see a somber looking ooman, who by this time was visibly pregnant.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked roughly. She answered in a quiet voice, "I have lost the love of my life and it's all your fuckin' fault." At this he stormed up to her and backhanded her hard knocking her head to the side. Lex gasped as the his hand hit her hard across the face. "YOU will NOT dishonor me any longer girl. Do you hear me?" Lex said nothing. "I said do you hear me." Lex remained stoic and silent.

Jak'Ona became enraged with her silence and jumped on the bed on top of her. Lex squeaked as he did so.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head restraining her from any movement. Lex thrashed on the bed and tried to get him of her as he pressed his weight down on her body, but to no avail. He was relentless.

"I'll put you in your place, ooman" he said with ominous promise. He slid his hand below the covers down her thigh. Lex whimpered as he continued his torture. His hand snaked up her thigh and made it between her legs.

Lex gasped as she felt him insert a finger inside her and she began to thrash on the bed again desperately trying to get away from him.

Jak'Ona only laughed at her futile attempts to get away and continued his ministrations. Lex could not have felt any more grotesque then what she felt then. His hands on her, his body nest to hers every God forsaken night and worst of all him claiming that the child inside her womb was his, even though they didn't do anything (God forbid).

He inserted another finger and Lex arched her back painfully as she was desperate to get away. Jak'Ona wasn't about to let his mate get away so easily. Lex had tears running down her cheeks out of fear and disgust.

Jak'Ona sat up and undid the clasp of his loin cloth and prepared to give her the ride of her life. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He was about to shove his member inside her when his door hissed open to reveal Scar and Ti'Na'Ja standing there.

----------------------------------

Scar opened the door with a hiss as it slid to the side and saw Jak'Ona on top of Lex who was crying. Scar felt a surge of anger and pain shoot thru every fiber of his being. His eyes became blood filled pools of rage. All Scar could see was Jak'Ona's blood splattered on the walls and floor.

Scar charged forward and grabbed Jak'Ona by the next and elongated his wrist blades and brought them to Jak'Ona's throat. **"What the fuck do you think your doing"** Scar growled menacingly low. Jak'Ona couldn't speak because of fear and of Scar's death grip on his throat disabling air from getting into his lungs.

"**You will regret this day that you crossed me"** Scar said with a promise. Jak'Ona's eyes widened in fear knowing that he was going to meet his demise as Scar's right arm arced up and swiftly came down across his throat. Scar dropped him on the floor and watched him writhe in pain and scrabble at his throat. Blood was everywhere as Jak'Ona continued to wriggle in pain on floor. Fortunately he couldn't scream due to Scar severing his vocal chords.

Jak'Ona's eyes were glazed over as he finally stopped moving and died, and twitched due to post death tremors.

Lex was still on the bed crying and looked up at Scar and jumped off the bed and threw herself on Scar wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry; I never meant what I said. Please forgive me and take me as your mate once again" she sobbed and pleaded into his chest. Scar tried to remain stoic, but found his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her. "Yes…yes I forgive you; how couldn't I? I love you" he said with the utmost truth. Lex stopped crying and looked up into Scar's sage eyes and saw nothing but truth in them. She smiled and rested her head on his chest once more.

Ti'Na'Ja ran into the room at that moment and seemed out of breath. Scar had lost her in the butcher corridor and she got stopped by the butcher who never stopped talking, but she managed to get away. She entered the room and saw Jak'Ona on the floor and that his blood was every where. "Uhm…what happened here?" she asked shocked. "I killed him of course" Scar snapped.

Ti'Na'Ja's eyes instantly flew to Scar and Lex in the center of the room and a look of awe overcame her. "Well isn't that just adorable" she said jokingly. All three of them laughed and exited the room leaving Jak'Ona's mangled body on the floor; he wasn't worthy enough to take a trophy from any way.

--------------------------------

Scar opened the door to his room and walked inside with Lex in his arms fast asleep. He walked over to the bed and amiably layed her down on it. Scar then proceeded to lay next to her. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and pulled her into his chest. He had an idea. Scar carefully flipped Lex over so that she was facing him and brought his hand up and brushed away stray hairs form her face. How beautiful she was when she was asleep. It was so elating to have her again after three agonizing months of deprivation.

Lex's eyes fluttered open and were met by emerald green ones and smiled. She slowly brought her hand up to his face and traced the dimensions of his face. Scar closed his eyes and purred out of pure serenity. Lex smiled and delivered a kiss atop his forehead. Scar had never felt so salacious at that moment and he needed her now.

Scar's hand slowly stroked her thigh sensually and gently. Lex let out a moan as he continued. Both were deprived of each other for three long months and they needed this and one another more than ever. Both undressed and slipped under the covers. Who ever walked by that room that night would have heard moans and roars and would not dare to enter that room.

--------------------------------

Six months had pasted since that night and Lex's stomach was bigger than it had been before.

Lex and Scar were in Greyt'Tan's throne room and talking amongst themselves about how the baby will turn out.

"I think it will be a girl" Lex said giddily. Scar frowned and retorted, "No, a male. I want someone to pass on my strong blood line." "Ha ha. I will have to go with Lex on this one Scar" Greyt'Tan said. Scar looked at his father and couldn't believe he had just said that. "Father, but.." "No but's. Now we must feast and celebrate the nearing occasion of my granddaughter" the elder said with finality. Everyone in the room including Scar and Lex bowed in respect and left the room.

----------------------------------

Lex walked into the closet and saw nothing to wear for the dinner. "Damn it, there's nothing in here but your stuff" she complained. Scar thought for a minutes then got an idea. "Wait here" he said enthusiastically. He ran out of the room and out of sight. Lex waited for about two hours before he came back with something in his hands. "What took you so damn long" she said with a grudge. "I went to the tailor in the ship and had her make you a dress" he said with excitement. "Oh really" Lex asked with the same energy.

Scar opened up the box and he had in his hands and pulled out a deep burgundy, two pieced dress. Lex's eyes went wide with awe as she saw that HER dress was a two piece. "Wait a minute, I'm pregnant and you want me to show it off" she said. "It is a custom for females that have conceived to show it off and present themselves" he said a matter of factly. "Oh..ok I guess I'll try it on" she said defeated. Scar's eyes lit up and he rushed over to her and gave her the dress. With that Lex walked into the bathroom and put on the dress.

------------------------------------

Scar sat and waited on the bed patiently as Lex tried on the dress. She finally walked out of the bathroom in the dress. Scar eyes went wide at the sight of her in the sparkled dress.

There was a slit in the bottom half of the dress that ran up to mid-thigh. The dress hugged her hips. The top half of the dress was very revealing. It was a deep "V" neck that showed cleavage but not too much. The top stopped at her breasts and hugged them tight, but there was a piece of cloth that went into a "V" that covered her stomach but not her sides. Her shoulders were bare while the sleeves extended from elbows and flowed past her hands; like a vampire's sleeves.

Scar sat there gawking at her and she was getting annoyed. "Well are we going to go or are you just going to stare at me" she said a little annoyed. "Huh? Oh, sorry" Scar said as he quickly regained his composure. Scar dressed himself in his finest armor and grabbed his spear. "What's that for" Lex asked. "Just in case" he said with a grin. Both walked out the door and to the dining hall where the festivities would begin.

Well another chapter and that's when another chapter comes after that. I hope it wasn't too boring for ya. I hope you'll like it.

Well my lip is sore but it's better now, thank you for all who sent sympathies.

Next chapter is set at **3** reviews. TTFN. See ya later!!


	10. A Father's Betrayal A Son's Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters…damn.

Well in this chapter it's going to be a bit interesting. I hope.

Sorry it took so long to update. I went to Virginia and Washington D.C. My favorite part was the African Art Museum that they had behind The Smithsonian Castle. WWooo, that was so much fun. I even got honked at a few times when I was walking down the street towards the Washington Monument. There were hot guys and everything.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

When they entered the dining hall all eyes were on Lex; she looked ravishing in her dress. Lex blushed instantly at the knowledge of this. She kept walking hand in hand with Scar.

"**Any one who tries to touch her will answer to me"** said in warning. Lex looked up at him not knowing what he said.

Lex tightened her hold on his hand as they made their way to a large grand table with assortments of food on it. Greyt'Tan was at the end of the table and there were two empty chairs to his left. He signaled them with his hand for them to take a seat next to him. Scar sat next to his father while Lex sat next to Scar.

"What a glorious sight to behold, the young mother of my grandchild" Greyt'Tan said with a great swelling of pride. "You did well my son" he said as he gave Scar a great pat on the back. "Thank you father" Scar said appreciated.

Scar then turned to Lex and smiled lovingly at her. Lex looked up at Scar and smiled back at him in the same manner. Scar lowered his hand under the table took her hand into his and lightly squeezed.

'_I must have this ooman as my own life mate. My son has done well in keeping her top condition; he really cares for her, I can tell'_ Greyt'Tan thought to himself as he watched the two lovers hold hands. He knew if two males wanted one female a fight to the death would have to ensue; they had to fight for the right to be that females' life mate.

At that thought Greyt'Tan pulled out a shuriken and threw at his son Scar.

Scar turned his head a split second too late as the shuriken hit him in the face. It's a good thing he had on his mask or else he would've been dead.

Everything in the room stopped as Scar's face mask slowly slid off of his face and on to the floor with a KLANK. Scar's eyes were wide in disbelief as Greyt'Tan did a back flip off of the chair and landed behind it on the floor.

"F..Father what the hell are you doing" Scar asked a bit confused and betrayed at the same time. "I want her" Greyt'Tan nodded towards Lex as he quickly went into a fighting position. _'What. You can't be serious. My own father'_ Scar thought befuddled. He was rudely brought out of his own world as a spear was torn thru his left side. He roared in pain, anger and betrayal.

Scar swaggered back as he clutched his left side in obvious pain. He pulled his hand away and saw neon green blood dripping down his left side. He looked up and found that his father wasn't in sight. Scar looked around frantically and heard a noise behind him, he balled up his right hand into a fist and swung around, but stopped abruptly as he saw Lex standing behind him. His eyes softened as he looked at her, but that softness went away as he saw Greyt'Tan behind her. Scar became infuriated as HIS father wrapped his arms around Lex and slowly slid them down the contours of her body almost mocking him.

"What a fine mate she is son" Greyt'Tan said teasingly as pressed his head to Lex's and inhaled her scent. He exhaled with great elation. Scar at this point was fuming with rage and betrayal. He couldn't believe his own father is trying to fight for HIS mate. He would have none of this.

"What's the matter son, getting a little hot under the collar" Greyt'Tan teased out. "You will not disrespect me in front of her. I honor you dearly father, but THIS I will live to regret the rest of my living days" he said as he charged at his father. His father never expected it as he was impaled thru the stomach with his son's combistick and simultaneously kicked in the face and was knocked down.

Lex was surprised that Scar didn't kill her in the process and gasped in shock as Greyt'Tan fell away from her.

"UUhnn" the great elder emitted as he hit the ground hard as his son jumped on top of him straddling his legs. Greyt'Tan lay on the floor with his life blood draining from his body; he was dying and Scar knew this very well.

"You have proven yourself Scar, I'm proud to call you son" the elder said with pride. "What" Scar asked confused. "You know the traditional rules, if two males want one female they must fight to the death in order to claim her; and you my son fought valiantly" Greyt'Tan said with honor. Scar nodded his head in understanding and hopped off of his father and walked over to his mate. "Your memory will live on through me father. I will take the place as Elder" Scar said as he brought up his right fist and thumped it over his chest once. "I wouldn't have it any other way…my son." With those last words Greyt'Tan closed his eyes and died. It took everything for Scar not to release a great roar of sorrow at that moment in time. Lex walked up to him and hugged his shaking form and he instantly calmed down and slid his hand around her waist.

--------------------------

The dinner didn't go on as planned. Greyt'Tan's funeral took place shortly after his death. The elder was to be cremated and his ashes sent off into space. Which is what exactly happened. Lex mourned a little while Scar never moved a muscle as his father was burned. His father deserved what had come to him for trying to make him fight for his mate. Well, that was the life of a yautja full of unexpected surprises.

As his father's ashes were being sent into space Scar walked out of the room and pulled Lex along with him, down the corridor and into his room. Where figured he would forget this incident and move on with their lives. Which is what happened.

---------------------------

It had been two weeks since Greyt'Tan was slain by his son Scar and everything was back to normal, well almost.

The dinner was rescheduled for another day and now was that day.

Lex wore that same dress and Scar wore his usual casual armor. They entered the dining hall, but this time all yautja stood up in respect for the new elder as he took his place at the end of the grand table with his mate by his side.

As Scar sat down a yautja maid walked over and poured a liquid into a large grail and left. Scar stood up with the grail in his hand and made an announcement, "To this day you will show the utmost respect towards me and my mate. You will refer to me as Elder Scar" he bellowed through out the room. Everyone was silent then one clapped and this caused a ripple effect. Everyone was clapping and cheering Scar felt a swell of pride and Lex felt excited for him. So excited her water broke and she screamed.

Scar instinctively flew to her side as her contractions began. "What is wrong Lex" Scar asked concerned. "My…my water broke." She yelled. Scar amiably picked her up and carried her to go see Ti'Na'Ja in the infirmary.

"What happened" Ti'Na'Ja asked as she saw Scar carrying Lex in his arms. "Her water broke and I don't know what the hell to do" he said frantically. "Ok, lay her on the table." Scar did as he was told and laid Lex on the med-table and backed off.

Ti'Na'Ja pulled up the dress and spread Lex's legs. "Oh my gods" she said astounded. "What, what is it" Scar said anxiously. "I can see the head", "Let me see" Scar said as he made his way to Ti'Na'Ja. Once Scar got a good look at the head he fainted and dropped to the floor. _'Some elder you are you sissy'_ Ti'Na'Ja thought to herself. Lex screamed as Ti'Na'Ja told her to push hard, but she did as she was told and pushed with all her might; the pain was excruciating and the blood was all over the table.

Scar slowly came to to Lex's screams of agony. He slowly rose up off the floor and went to Lex's side and took her hand in his. Lex squeezed his hand hard to the point of numbness as she screamed. _'Holy shit I would have never gotten her pregnant if had known it would've caused her this much pain'_ Scar thought to himself. "AAhhh, Scar you did this to me you bastard" Lex screamed in pain. Scar was taken aback by those words and wanted to yell something back went a high pitched cry assaulted his ears. Scar looked to the direction of the screaming and saw a beautiful sight.

The baby had black hair and yellow eyes. The skin was that of yautja decent and the face was of human. The lips were pert and full, and the child had no mandibles.

"Congratulations, you have produced a girl" Ti'Na'Ja said proudly. "A girl" Lex and scar said simultaneously. "Yes, a girl" Ti'Na'Ja answered back. "What shall we name her Scar" Lex asked tiredly. "I don't know." "Well how about Aluchiae" Lex said lovingly as Ti'Na'Ja handed Lex the baby. "That's a wonderful name" Scar said as he took the baby form Lex's arms and held her tight to his chest. "I will love and protect her with all my life" Scar said longingly and lovingly. Scar gave the baby back to Lex and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their room where they admired the baby for hours on end.

Well that's the last chapter and I promise there will be a sequel but I don't know what to name it yet so hold on in there and prepare for another ride.

Next chapter is an alternate ending and it is a sad one, but nonetheless will be set at **3** reviews. Tata. Britt/Rhaennon.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	11. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters, but if I did the ending to the movie would have been much more different. Heh heh.

Well this is an alternate ending to this story and is quite sad. Lex dies while giving birth to her child Aluchiae. Pronunciation: Aluchiae: ** Al u shia.**

There you have it a quick summary of the story.

Slight Ti'Na'JaxGreyt'Tan action here. So don't get grossed out just because he's like 74 in human years and she's like 28 in human years as well. It's still a good story I think.

On with it!!!

---------------------

**Chapter 11: "Alternate Ending"**

Lex and Scar walked into the dining hall and sat next to Greyt'Tan. "You have done well my son and what a sight she is" the elder declared proudly. "Thank you father" Scar said as he bowed in respect. "You have given me a grandchild and for that you will be the next elder of this clan." Scar looked up at his father in amazement, stood up and bowed his thanks. "And you my fine child you will birth my grandchild with in a few weeks is that correct" Greyt'Tan asked Lex. Lex turned her head towards the arbitrator and nodded. "This dinner is to you and my soon to be born grandchild" he declared as he leaned over and delivered a yautja kiss up on her forehead. Scar felt proud that his father had welcomed her into his clan so easily and warmly. He felt honored to have her at his side that night.

Everything went accordingly and everyone was having a great time until…

"Oh my god! Scar, I think my water broke" Lex screamed as she held her stomach. "What? Now, here, right now?" Scar said frantically. "Yes, yes. The baby is coming" Lex squealed happily. Scar picked Lex up and rushed her out of the dining hall while everyone else was in a stupor. Greyt'Tan just sat there calmly in his seat and drank his wine. "Your highness, how can you be so calm when your grandchild is about to be born" a warrior yautja asked. Greyt'Tan just looked at the young yautja and scoffed/chuckled. The yautja looked confused for a minute then decided to let the issue drop and continue on with the dinner. Greyt'Tan slowly rose up from his chair and walked out of the dining hall a few minutes after Scar and Lex in search of the two love birds.

------------------------

Scar ran down the halls and corridors of the ship and finally came to the infirmary where he was met by Ti'Na'Ja and another yautja who was apparently injured.

"Get out of the way. Get off the damned table" Scar growled the order in anticipation. "What the hell is your problem Scar" the yautja asked in utter confusion. "What's it look like dumb ass, she's having a baby" Scar snarled back at the young blood. The young yautja reared back as if he was hit and did as he told and jumped off the table, bowed his thanks to Ti'Na'Ja and left the infirmary. Scar rushed over to the table and set Lex down on it gently. He didn't know what to do, so many emotions. He felt scared, happy, anxious, bewildered and yet calm.

Lex screamed as her contractions began…and they were painful. She never imagined it would hurt this much. The fact that she felt like she was about to pass a Cadillac didn't suit her too well.

She gripped the sides of the med table to the point where her knuckles turned white. She grit her teeth painfully together as another wave of pain shot thru her abdomen.

Ti'Na'Ja walked over to a counter and got out a bowl and a rag. She put the bowl under a weird looking faucet and proceeded to fill it with luke-warm water and placed the rag inside. She meandered back over to Lex and took the rag out of the bowl and dabbed it over Lex's forehead. She repeated this over and over again.

"What the hell do I do" Scar said frantically as he paced the floor.

"For one thing you need to calm down" Ti'Na'Ja said as a matter-of-factly as she continued to dab the cloth on Lex's head. "Your doing great honey, just breathing" Ti'Na'Ja soothingly said to Lex. "How can you say I'm doing great when I'm about to give birth to a damn water melon" Lex screamed in pain. "I just want this pain to end" Lex growls out animalistically and grips the table, if possible, even harder turning her knuckles pure white.

Scar walks over to her to behind her and embraces her shoulders. "You'll do fine I have faith in you" he purred into her ear so that only she could hear him. "Shut the hell up, you did this to me" she hissed in vehemence. Scar was taken aback and reared back at her comment. He quickly was brought out of his stupor as he heard her scream once again. He wanted to relieve her pain in any way he could he just didn't know what to do. He was devout to her and wanted to end her suffering, unfortunately, she was too much to help and the threats were getting even more portentous and injurious.

"Ok, you can start pushing now" Ti'Na'Ja said calmly. Lex looked at her and did as she was requested and pushed with all her might and being. She screamed as she felt more of the baby begin to push through her opening.

"Oh my Paya" Ti'Na'Ja said in astonishment. "Scar get your ass over here" she said to him in a hurry-it-up tone. Scar quickly walked over to her and saw the most beautiful yet horrifying sight in his life.

There was it was the child he helped to create all bloody and yet so magnificent. The child was half was out and Lex was doing a damn good job in helping to pass the pup thru. Lex was a strong ooman indeed but her energy was being sapped from her lithe, able body. Lex was tiring very rapidly due to the excessive pushing and the never ending pain.

Scar used his mask to check Lex's vital signs and what he found was not good. Her heart was racing faster and faster by the second and her body temperature was climbing uncontrollably. What seemed to augment his fear was that she wasn't giving up and not resting.

With one last push enhanced by a loud scream Lex brought the child into the universe, but not with out the child's howling cries to assault their ears. She plopped her head back and breathed deeply as Ti'Na'Ja quickly rushed the child over to the counter and wrapped it in a thick white cloth. She then lifted her head as Ti'Na'Ja was walking swiftly back over to her and Scar.

Ti'Na'Ja handed the child to Scar and said in awe, "It's a girl, Scar, a girl." Scar hesitantly took the new born pup and held it in his arms. A deep feeling rushed over him at that moment feelings of: protection, pride, fear, honor, happiness and astonishment. Everything he thought that he could never feel he did.

As Scar and Ti'Na'Ja were preoccupied with the child Lex slowly drifted off into unconsciousness and blacked out.

"Wow, this is so amazing" Scar said lovingly as the child wrapped one small frail hand around his giant finger. the child was red with black stripes. The face was that of a humans' with full, lush lips and a cute button nose; the child's eyes were yellow with a starburst of green. The child also had a full head of dark, almost maroon, red hair with black low lights. All in all, the child was a beauty. "Isn't this wonderful Lex" he said as he turned his head towards his mate. The sight that caught his eyes was filled with solicitude, and fear. There was Lex on the med table not moving, but breathing, barely. Scar handed the child to Ti'Na'Ja and rushed to Lex's side. He ran his hands over her face and then suddenly flew from her to the strange looking faucet and grabbed another bowl and filled it with cold water. He threw a cloth in the bowl and headed back to Lex's side with audacity. He plunged his hand into the water and pulled out the cloth and rung it out and proceeded to place it over her forehead in hopes that it would cool her down.

"You go. I'll take good care of her, Scar" Ti'Na'Ja said as she amiably walked over ot him with the baby. "You have another obligation to attend to." Scar nodded but hesitated in leaving Lex's side, but he complied and slowly rose up and took the child from Ti'Na'Ja. He walked to entrance of the infirmary and looked behind him to take one last look at his Lex before he turned and walked out.

Ti'Na'Ja was meticulously taking off Lex's clothes save for her under garments. She carefully hooked Lex up to monitors to monitor her vital signs and this is what she found. Lex's blood pressure was critically high, her heart rate was also high and her temperature was higher than normal. If her temp did not go down it would cook her internal organs. Ti'Na'Ja looks at Lex in sympathy and wishes that she could help her end Lex's suffering, but couldn't think of any ideas to put them at ease.

----------------------------

Scar slowly and somberly walked down the halls and corridors of the ship occasionally getting applauded and congrats from fellow yautja on the new child. He gave every yautja who complemented him a half hearted smile for he was still worries about Lex.

Once he arrived at his room he sluggishly placed his hand on the key pad and the door hissed open. He held the child possessively as he slowly walked into the room. He turned and walked over to the bed and laid the child down onto the soft blankets. The baby waggled its arms and legs and looked around interested in everything it saw. The child then caught sight of her father and squealed in delight. Scar had to smile at that. He sat on bed and picked up the young pup while rolling over on the other side of the bed. He lifted the child high in the air and playfully roared; the child squealed in laughter and reached with her tiny arms trying to grab on to her father. Scar brought the pup into his chest and began to purr.

At feeling the vibrations of his purring the pup relaxed and drifted off to sleep. Scar did soon followed suit after the child.

---------------------------

Lex slowly opened her eyes, but not without her vision being impaired, to feeling hot breath on her face. Once her vision cleared she then saw who it was that was breathing on her. With a startled squeak Lex jolted to the side but paid the price for her efforts as a wave of pain shot thru her entire body and she winced with pain.

Greyt'Tan chuckled at her reaction and lightly placed a hand on her head. "Ti'Na'Ja told me of your predicament and I became concerned about your well being. I am also amazed that you lived thru this ordeal. Even more that you survived it" Greyt'Tan said with a serious tone. Lex felt lucky to be alive at that moment in time. "Where..where's my baby" Lex asked him.

"She is with Scar" Ti'Na'Ja said out of the blue. Lex snapped her head towards the sound of her voice and smiled when she saw who it was. "So, what are you going to name her" Ti'Na'Ja asked smoothly.

The elder looked at Ti'Na'Ja then and skimmed her body with his eyes. How he wished he was a young yautja again. She was a prize to behold and in itself.

"I don't know yet" Lex answered weakly and slowly sat up from the med table. Lex grunted and her hand flew to her abdomen as surge of pain ripped thru her. She whimpered softly as the pain began to curtail curtly.

"Are you alright" Greyt'Tan asked as he shot his arm out and rested it over her shoulders and supported her. He gently forced her to lie back down on the med table.

"You must rest now and not focus on getting up at this moment in time" Greyt'Tan said with an austere tone to his voice. Lex nodded and closed her and went to sleep.

"**Do you suppose that she'll live Elder Greyt'Tan"** Ti'Na'Ja asked concerned in yautja **"I don't know young one, only the Great Paya will have the answer to that question"** Greyt'Tan answered back in his native tongue. **"Oh, and please, just call me Greyt'Tan; no need for formalities"** he said as he winked Ti'Na'Ja. The white yautja shivered as she saw his gesture and resumed in trying to made Lex more comfortable. With that Greyt'Tan left the infirmary and walked down the halls and corridors to his grand chambers. _'That was extremely weird'_ Ti'Na'Ja thought as the thought of Elder Greyt'Tan taking in interest in her was baffling. She didn't care she got that all the time and was used to it.

---------------------------

'_Scar was having a dream a dream of a certain ooman was dead in his arms, He felt a rush of emotions as he held her close to him. There fear of losing her and he didn't know how to live any more, there was anger for who ever killed her would not live to see another day, anguish and pain in his heart that ripped at his very soul. His heart was hurting and he wanted it to stop. The pain was so immense he didn't want to live anymore. He was suddenly covered by a black abyss and there was sound a sound that filled him with happiness and joy. It was laughter of a small pup. It pierced the darkness and Scar was now in a blanket of white; everywhere he looked was white. He felt a tear run down his face as figure of a child, his child, slowly emanated out of nowhere, but he didn't care he just wanted to feel happy at that very knick in time._

_A tear dripped off of his mandible and fell upon the body that he held and it began to stir. Scar looked down to see his beloved Lex staring into his eyes. Her brown orbs seemed to be full of life as he brought his hand up and stroked her face. "I love you" she said. "And I love you" Scar said with his heart and soul. "I'll see you soon" She said and she began fade out of sight. "Wait" he said urgently. "What will I do without you" he said frantically. "That's for you to find out" she said as she pointed to the child who was now in Scar's arms. He looked at the pup and hugged it close to his chest not wanting to let go. Lex smiled and faded off into the white abyss not to be seen again.'_

Scar woke with a start as he felt the child stir on his chest. He smiled and gently rubbed the baby's head with his rough yet smooth hand and went back to sleep.

----------------------------

It had been exactly one week ever since Lex went into a coma and the effects of it were starting to where off.

"**How is she"** Scar asked sullenly as he walked into the infirmary with the baby whom has yet to be named. **"She's doing quite well surprisingly; she just came out the coma last night, Scar"** Ti'Na'Ja said sweetly. Scar nodded and walked over to his sleeping lover. He outstretched a hand and gently caressed her face with two fingers. Lex scrunched her face in her deep sleep then smiled at the familiar gesture.

Scar smiled and headed out giving Ti'Na'Ja his thanks for everything she had done to help his mate. When he left he was met by his father not too far down the hall. Greyt'Tan had not seen his grandchild yet and Scar assumed he'd be livid. He clutched the child to his chest and prepared for the worst, but to his surprise Greyt'Tan walked right up to Scar and stared him in the eyes.

Scar didn't move as old, wise eyes drilled into his sage ones. Scar seemed to know what his father was thinking and with some hesitation handed the child to his father.

Greyt'Tan took the child and held her up high in the air. Scar was a little apprehensive about it but calmed down as his father held the child to his chest and placed a hand on her stomach and tickled her. The child giggled and squealed as her grandfather continued his unmerciful onslaught of her tummy.

Greyt'Tan enjoyed hearing his granddaughter laugh, but thought that all fun and games should come to an end. He ceased his torture on the child and received a pouted face from the child; he laughed at that and handed the child back to Scar.

"**Scar, you have a treasure that can never be replaced, an honor that no one has only but dreamed of, a trophy that will make everyone envious of you, a love that of no other and pride of being a great father"** GreytTan said with the utmost pride and respect for his son. Scar nodded his, **"Thank you father"** he said will truth in his heart. With that Greyt'Tan nodded his head and was off to the infirmary to 'watch' Ti'Na'Ja and Scar knew this all too well, he just laughed to himself at how his father had become more attracted to her ever since he had back on the ship with Lex. _'What a horn-ball'_ Scar thought to himself as walked towards the mess hall to get something eat. He never could understand why his father was always chasing after… oh, wait yeah he does. Her smooth white skin, her beautiful set of mandibles, her…Gah, wait, what the hell was he thinking, He had Lex. And that's all he'll ever need is her love and her body.

-------------------------------

Lex slowly opened her eyes to the sound of someone getting slapped hard across the face and a loud roar that followed afterwards. Her eyes were unfocused, but that went away soon. She looked around the room and found Greyt'Tan holding a hand to his face.

"**What the hell was that for? I was just having a little thrill; can you blame me for that?"** He said with a scowl on his face. Lex couldn't understand anything he had said, it just sounded like growls and clicks to her.

"**Well next time seek our thrills else where, but on me"** Ti'Na'Ja laughed aloud. Greyt'Tan growled and exited the infirmary in a fit. Ti'Na'Ja sighed as she watched him walk out; _'What a letch he is'_, she thought with another sigh. A soft grunt behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Lex sitting up on her elbows and rushed to her side. "Hey, hey, you shouldn't be up already, your wounds haven't completely healed yet" Ti'Na'Ja said with a concerned yet calm voice. "I'll be fine" Lex said brushing off Ti'Na'Ja's hand from her. Lex swung her legs around and off the table. "What did you use on me" Lex asked as she felt her body tingle in a new sensation. "I used healing gel and let me tell you this…there are some side effects that you should know about" she said in a serious tone. "You may feel a bit groggy, numb and.." her words were left unsaid as Lex came rushing at her with full fists.

Ti'Na'Ja easily dodged out of the way as Lex swung at her face. Ti'Na'Ja grabbed Lex's arms and pinned her to the ground. "… and you may feel the need to fight" she finished as she slowly and reluctantly let up off of Lex who by this point found her sanity and calmed down.

"What happened" Lex asked a little bewildered. "You tried to punch me" Ti'Na'Ja laughed lightly as she helped Lex off of the floor. Lex rose to her feet, with the help of Ti'Na'Ja, and rubbed her head slightly. "Ow, that's going to be a bump" she complained. "Oh stop, I know you're tougher than that. You just gave birth to a yautja pup, that must've been hell."

"Well it did hurt a lot and…" "Hurt? You almost died" Ti'Na'Ja said with a slightly higher tone. Lex lowered her head to the floor and blushed a little. She did, she did almost die and she was grateful that she didn't.

"Where's my baby" Lex asked suddenly with anxiety. Ti'Na'Ja smiled, "She is with Scar." Lex sighed in relief and calmed herself down. "Can I be let go now, Ti'Na'Ja" Lex asked. Ti'Na'Ja sighed and looked to the floor then back up at Lex and smiled. "Sure, you can go. Just be careful, ok." Lex nodded and then turned to leave but Ti'Na'Ja stopped her. "Wait, where are you going without clothes on and only in your undergarments" she asked facetiously. Lex looked down at her body and a look of horror plastered itself on her face as she was just in her bra and skimpy little panties. Ti'Na'Ja whole heartedly laughed at Lex's expression. She walked over to a door, opened it and walked thru. Lex didn't have to wait long as Ti'Na'Ja came back out with less than what Lex had on.

"These will be your new close. I hope you find them suitable" Ti'Na'Ja said as she handed the clothes to Lex. Lex took the clothes and looked at them and then at Ti'Na'Ja with a "You have to be shitten me" look on her face. Again Ti'Na'Ja laughed at Lex's visage.

Lex came out of her stupor and put on the clothes. What she wore would turn anybodies head whether it be human or yautja, male and female. She wore a loincloth that stopped mid-thigh, thermal netting that covered from ankles to just below her neckline, and the most alluring piece was the bra type top that had a small clasp between her breasts. She looked like (insert female actor you think is hot or pretty) with her attire.

"Now I know Scar and any other male won't be able to resist you" Ti'Na'Ja chuckled.

"I'm not trying to other males' attention" Lex playfully scowled at her friend. Both laughed. "Thank you, Ti'Na'Ja" Lex said sincerely. "No problem, I got other outfits that I know will blow his if you need any" Ti'Na'Ja said with a wink as she nudged Lex's forearm with her elbow. Both simultaneously laughed; once the laughter died down Lex thanked Ti'Na'Ja and left the infirmary in search of her lover and her new born child.

---------------------------------

Ti'Na'Ja meandered over to a cabinet and took out a microscope like device and started on her latest research on how to make the healing gel less painful. She slipped a small glass slab with a sample of the new gel on the left and a sample of the old gel on the right under the lens and began to watch the many different swirling hues of blue. She took out a long, thin hypodermic needle that had an odd green fluid inside of it. She injected the green substance into the old gel and watched it as it changed from dark blue to a brighter neon blue. "Yes! I think I may have…" Her sentence went unfinished as she sensed a presence in the room. She whipped her head around and found Greyt'Tan leaning against the door panel.

"**Do you wish to die"** She said gravely.

"**Do you wish to try it"** Greyt'Tan laughed as he walked over to her sitting form after he deliberately shut the door behind him. **"What are you doing any way"** he asked in her ear with a low gruff voice. Ti'Na'Ja twitched as she felt his breath on her neck and ear.

"**I..I'm doing research and you're not helping any"** she managed to stammer out as he brought his hands to her shoulders and began to methodically massage them. Ti'Na'Ja became stock still as he continued his ministrations. **"Um…I…mmm"** she couldn't say anything for his massaging was beginning to feel good. Ti'Na'Ja closed her eyes and lolled her head to the right and moaned. Greyt'Tan smiled at this and moved his hands lower to her mid-back. Ti'Na'Ja moaned again and dropped her head down. He smiled again and again moved his hands lower to the small of her back.

Her eyes shot open as she felt his mandibles on her shoulder and lifted her head apprehensive of his actions. Greyt'Tan laughed slightly at her reaction and continued.

He slid his hands very leisurely up her sides, under her arms and up above her chest where he linked his fingers together. Ti'Na'Ja shakily brought her hands up to cover his and held them there. She sighed heavily at the feeling Greyt'Tan embracing her.

"**I want you Ti'Na'Ja, in fact, I NEED you"** he said seductively as he slowly lowered his hands to her waist and squeezed slightly. She gasped in surprise as his hands made their way down to her thighs and dragging his nails up her albino skin. Ti'Na'Ja wriggled as they amiably went between her thighs. **"Greyt'Tan"** she hissed as he rubbed her sensitive area. Greyt'Tan smiled at the sound of his name that he evoked from her throat and pressed his hand harder on her area.

He moved his head to her white dreadlocks and inhaled deeply reveling in the scent of her. He pressed his body into hers not once stopping in his ministrations. He removed his hand and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her off of her seat into his chest. He stared longingly into her purple eyes. She stared back almost in the same manner.

'_What am I doing? Do I really want him or am I just desperate?'_ she asked herself mentally as her hands moved to his chest of their own accord. He rumbled deep in his chest at the sensation and lightly grabbed her hands and put them around his neck. He brought his hands back down and placed them on the small of her back and made small circles. Ti'Na'Ja moaned once again as she let the feeling pulse thru her body.

Greyt'Tan lowered his head to her shoulder and nipped lightly emitting a small hiss as he thoroughly savored the taste of her skin. Ti'Na'Ja emitted a soft cry as he did this.

Greyt'Tan was old, but for a yautja youthful characteristics reign even in the old.

Greyt'Tan felt his body starting to crave hers and he pulled her into his tighter to have more contact and groaned at the feeling. It was wonderful she was so soft and lithe and he wanted her, now.

Ti'Na'Ja had buried her head in his graying dreadlocks and inhaled his musk; it was powerful, strong, protective and aroused. She had never thought the smell would be so intoxicating and yet she loved it.

Greyt'Tan could smell her arousal as well and decided to up the anty a little bit. Let her go and received a confused look from the albino yautja and chuckled. He slowly began to remove his armor and his thermal netting from his body and dropped them on the floor. She discerned what he was doing and soon followed. She slowly took off her thermal netting as well as her breast plates revealing her supple mounds to his ravenous eyes, but she left her loincloth on.

Greyt'Tan's eyes went wide at the sight of her rather large breasts and almost instantly rapaciously grabbed for them, but his hand was batted away in a flash. He looked at her surprised, but he got was a austere stare from her. He figured he should take it a bit slower as this was her first time mating and what not. He sighed and smiled sincerely, but still had that wild, needy look in his eyes.

He cautiously rose his to her shoulders and slowly slid them down her chest to her pert breasts and held them there evoking a small moan from her.

'_Why, why am I letting him do this to me? I mean I really like the guy, but is this too much? Am I really that lonely?"_ Ti'Na'Ja asked herself as he began to massage her breasts slowly. She tried to hold in a moan that threatened to relinquish itself from her throat, but failed miserably as he gently squeezed one of her nipples. She fell back into his chest and wrapped her right leg around his waist while her arms went around his neck. _'She is very sensitive. I never thought she would react like this'_ Greyt'Tan thought to himself. He continued to roll her nipple between his forefinger and thumb inciting her to arch her back painfully. Greyt'Tan chuckeled at her desire and need and he persisted in teasing her.

"**Ohh, Greyt'Tan please, take me"** she begged as he switched his attention to the neglected nipple and began to pinch that one as well. Greyt'Tan was more than happy to comply. He picked Ti'Na'Ja up by the waist and carried her over to the med table and laid her down. He rubbed her thighs up and down then spread them wide. He rested his weight on top of her.

Ti'Na'Ja felt a bulge on her inner and smiled widely as she pushed her thigh up against the bulge and rubbed. A gruff groan resounded from Greyt'Tan's throat and as he took pleasure in having his manhood being stimulated after a long time.

"**If you wish to have it easy, I suggest that you stop while you're ahead"** he playfully warned. **"Who said I wanted it easy"** retorted with a small, sly grin plastered on her face. Greyt'Tan laughed and lowered his mandibles on her chest to tease her breasts once more.

Ti'Na'Ja arched her back into his hot mouth and moaned deeply. **"Greyt'Tan, please, take me now"** she begged once more. Greyt'Tan looked up at her and smiled. He brought his hand down to her loincloth and ripped it off in one swift motion; he marveled in the way she wiggled under him.

Ti'Na'Ja sat up and her hands flew to his loincloth and made quick work of clasp. She let it fall to the floor and her eyes went wide at the sight of his large member. Greyt'Tan chuckled at her face's visage and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down on the table gently. He positioned himself at her entrance when she thought she was ready he pushed inside her a few inches letting her get a feel for what was to come.

"**Are you ready"** Greyt'Tan asked sincerely. Ti'Na'Ja nodded promptly and held on to the edges of the table. With that Greyt'Tan thrust his hips forward to meet hers. Ti'Na'Ja felt a well of pain shoot thru her abdomen and she stifled a cry of agony. Once the pain ebbed Greyt'Tan continued with a slow pace thrusting deeply into her. The both made love all that afternoon and whoever heard the two would not dare to enter that infirmary.

----------------------------

Lex finally came to Scar's room and pressed her hand on the keypad and watched as the door opened with a hiss and she walked in. What she saw melted her heart on the spot. There they were on the bed, the father snoring away and the child sleeping soundly on his chest.

Lex walked up to the bed and sat down on it. She brought her hand up to Scar's face and wiped a stray dreadlock from his face. Scar's eyes shot open and frantically looked around. When his sage eyes met Lex's brown ones he instantly calmed down and smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't make it" Scar said sadly as he put a hand to her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "You know I would never leave you two" she said lovingly. Scar nodded and took his hand away from her face. "So, what should we name her" he asked. "How about Na'Jai" he said again. "No, something more original" Lex said. She thought for a few more minutes then it hit her, "I've got it. How about Aluchiae" she said with a big grin on her face. Scar smiled, "I like it, Aluchiae it is. Welcome to the universe Aluchiae" Scar said as he kissed her forehead. The child stirred and opened her yellow-green eyes and looked around her surroundings. Once she looked at Lex she giggled and outstretched her tiny arms to embrace her mother. Lex laughed and took Aluchiae from Scar.

"One day you will make us all very proud young one" Scar said with pride as he sat up next to Lex and the child. "Yes, Yes she will. She'll be honored and filled with pride Lex said in the same manner as she kissed the child on the head.

Lex didn't want to let her only child go, but she felt a weight on her eyes and felt very fatigued and exerted. She handed the child back to Scar and fell back onto the bed next to him.

"Are you alright" Scar asked concerned. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just very tired" Lex said with fatigue threading thru every word she spoke. Scar nodded and accepted the fact that his made would not be joining him in their usual late night "activities", but he sighed, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Scar lay down beside her and placed the child between them. The child fell asleep fast while Scar took his time and stared at Lex who was now in a deep slumber. He rested his left arm on her stomach and slowly fell asleep himself and had the most wondrous dream of him, Lex and their new child.

-------------------------

Greyt'Tan felt that all too familiar feeling in his lower region as he continued to thrust deeply into Ti'Na'Ja. She, having never one this before, felt a pulling in her abdomen.

"**Pl…please Greyt'Tan, finish me"** Ti'Na'Ja growled/hissed out. Greyt'Tan was all too happy to comply as he quickened his pace evoking moans and growls form his new mate. He stepped up the pace as he felt her inner walls beginning to contract around his large member. That was all he needed.

Greyt'Tan threw his head back and roared animalistically as his orgasm hit him full force. Ti'Na'Ja wasn't far behind as Greyt'Tan continued to thrust into her. Ti'Na'Ja arched her back painfully and roared loudly as her own orgasm wracked her body as she felt his hot, thick liquid shoot inside her. What absolute bliss. She had never thought it to be this good or this gratifying.

Both slowly came down from their sexual high and collapsed on top of one another panting in shear pleasure. Greyt'Tan pulled himself out of her and stood up pulling her up with him. Both spent the next few minutes staring at each other. After a long silence they decided to put their clothes back on (if you can call it clothing).

"**Ti'Na'Ja…I want you to become my life mate if you will accept"** Greyt'Tan said with conviction and pride. Ti'Na'Ja's jaw dropped to the floor as she didn't know what to say to his offer. **"I..I don't know"** she said apprehensively. Greyt'Tan smiled and closed the distance between them and lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her.

"**Yes, yes I'll be your mate"** she said with a shaky voice. Greyt'Tan grinned and kissed her again. Both finished getting dressed and exited the infirmary to walk to Greyt'Tan's grand room to prepare for a mass wedding.

Everything was going to plan, for Greyt'Tan and Ti'Na'Ja for Scar and Lex. Yes everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong. Or could it?

-------------------------

Well there you go people the last chapter. I know I lied about Lex dying, I didn't want her to die at all I liked her and I didn't want to do that to Scar.

This story goes out to all that reviewed including **The Creeper** who was very comical about the whole situation of Scar killing his father. Thanks Creeper this goes out to you. Oh, and says Hi. ;-D. I'm going start the sequel off of this chapter not chapter 10 because I rushed it and it wasn't good. Well I have to go now The sequel will be set at **5** reviews. TTFN. Peace out. Vegetasfan. I love you all :Push: And I love oomans including vegetasfan:BONK: Get out of here Scar before I kick your ass:Wimpers: Ok, Sorry!! Please forgive great, masterful vegetasfan:Sighs: I guess, but don't be suc ha letch nest time. :Grins: Yes master:sighs again: Well good bye folks. Look out for the sequel that I haven't named yet. Bye. Much Love.

P.S. The chapter will be mostly on Aluchiae and her love. Ooool, she has a love. Well, bye.


End file.
